You Belong With Me
by Winwriter
Summary: Someone is beating Sam and Dean on their hunts, and playing tricks. Who is she, and why does Cas offer to help her out of a difficult situation. This starts off Dean/OFC but then moves to Castiel/OFC.
1. Seeing Dean, again

You belong with Me.

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, or its characters.

"Uh Hum...." Dean stopped shoveling the heavy packed dirt from the grave he was digging up and slowly looked up warily. How was he going to explain why it was two o'clock in the morning and he was digging up a centuries old grave with a can of salt and lighter fluid next to him. She was leaning over the grave stone which was about three feet high, with her chin propped up in her hands. Her long mahogany brown hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and she had dark eyes, but it was to dark to tell if they were brown or green. She was smiling. That's odd?, he thought. Why is she smiling?

"Uhhh...I'm uhhh." Dean just trailed off not really knowing how to explain what he was doing, wishing Sam was here to think of an excuse, but Sam was off trying to get the people that the psycho ghost killer was after out of their haunted house.

"Your digging up the wrong grave." she said with a smirk, which was so cocky Dean would have laughed if it wasn't directed at him.

Standing up to his full height, with his hand still on the shovel that was sticking out of the ground he replied, "Excuse me?"

"I said," she was speaking at him really slowly like he was a dumb child, "Your...Digging....Up...The....Wrong....Grave."

"How the hell would you know lady?" he snicked back, getting pissed that she was talking to him like an idiot.

"Well, I'm guessing that since the head stone says, Dale Whitiker, you think your digging up Dale Whitiker, but if your trying to salt and burn that bastard, your too late, I already did it, and besides, if you did your research, you would know Dale isn't buried there." she pointed at the grave while straightening up and putting her hands on her hips.

She was short, five three maybe, and slender. She had a black motorcycle jacket on, old faded jeans and black biker boots that were caked in mud. She walked around the head stone towards Dean, and he immediately picked up the shovel and held it out like a weapon.

"Are you scared of me?" she asked with a grin. That smile looked familiar.

"Meg?"

Rolling her eyes, she asked "Do I look like a damn demon to you, for crying out loud, you _have_ really gotten suspicious." Her eyes turned serious at that. "You need some fun in your life, hunting is getting to you." Sighing, she turned and walked back to the head stone and leaned against it in a manner that spoke of comfort in a graveyard. "I really thought John taught you boys to do your research better than that. Well, IF you guys had done your research you would know that the old caretaker's daughter was a victim of Dale's. You _also_ would have known that Dale's crazy wife was still madly in love with him and came to visit his grave everyday after he was hung. So, Charlie couldn't stand seeing her cry over the grave of the man who killed his daughter in cold blood, so he switched out the graves of his daughter and Dales so the crazy bitch would be crying over his daughters body. He got a little revenge every time he saw her there, prostrate over his daughters grave. "

"How the hell do you know that?" Dean asked, knowing that the story was true cause really, how bizarre was it and it sounded like something he would do.

"I read his diary. It was at the Clarkville Towne Museum. I just pretended to be a writer writing an article on cemeteries, and viola, access to the items having to do with this cemetery. It is really cool, I mean its not St. Louis Cemetery Number 6 but still. I like its old world charm. The little fences around the graves, the ornate head stones. Feels like your back in time, don't ya think?"

"Who are you?" he asked squinting his eyes, and leaning forward to get a better look at her. She looked familiar but not quite.

Just then Deans phone rang. He pulled it out of his faded blue jeans after wiping the mud off his hands. "Yeah?" after listening a minute, he asked, "Are you sure? Okay then, I'll be there in a minute." Sam had just confirmed that the ghost was "dead". Flipping the phone closed he sighed.

Looking up he noticed the girl walking away, "Hey who are you!" he yelled at her retreating form.

"Bye Dean, tell Sam I said hi!" she cackled and kept on walking.

Running to catch up to her he grabbed her ruffly by the shoulder, she grabbed his hand and flipped him over her shoulder just like in the movies. Dean landed on his back in the wet grass with a thud, knocking all the air out of him. She dropped down to her knees and leaned across him, her hair falling over them like a curtain. Looking in her eyes Dean could see they were green. Dark green with black around the iris. Gasping for air he tried to pull her off him, but she had the upper hand since she could still breathe. She ran her hand down is right thigh, burning a trail right through his jeans, making him groan and start to get hard.

Damn his body, thought Dean.

"Now now Dean, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me." she asked smiling with her eyes.

"Both." he grunted. She got up and gracefully loped across the grass to a large black truck. It had huge wheels and sat at least three or four feet off the ground and had a bone white skull painted on the hood, with flames down the king cab sides. She hopped in and started the engine, Dean started after her, but she was half way down the road when he got to the edge of the road. She stopped, and he could see her in the red light of the brake lights. She rolled down her window and threw something into the woods. She looked out the window back at him, and yelled "have a nice night!" and waved like they were old friends.

Wondering what she threw out the window, Dean reached into his right jean pocket to retrieve his keys. With a sinking feeling he fished around in them some more. Growling, he pulled the pocket wrong side out. He half halfheartedly reached into his left pocket knowing that the keys were not there.

"Well, I don't have to wonder what she threw into the woods anymore." he muttered under his breath.

Sighing, he reached into his coat pocket for his phone, going to call Sam for help in the search for his keys. "That BITCH!" She had gotten his phone too. Hearing a rumbling sound he looked up into the starless sky and blinked as rain hit him in the eye. "Sonofabitch." The rain was coming in torrents, and he had to make a decision, walk the two and half miles back to the hotel in the downpour, to get the spare keys or search for them in the dark, in the woods, in the rain. Looking around, in a quandary, he shrugged it wasn't much of a decision. He started walking down the road towards the hotel, sighing, he muttered, "I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna find her, figure out who the hell she is and then I'm gonna kill her."


	2. Womanizer

The door to the cheap motel blasted open forty five minutes later. Sam flipped his phone shut and looked up at a very wet, very angry Dean. "What the hell happened to you?"

"She happened to me, that bitch!" came Deans reply muffled through a towel he was rubbing on his hair.

"Who?" asked Sam with a grin.

"I..don't...know." Dean said while trying to take off his wet jeans. Not wanting to sit on the bed or couch because of the immense amount of water dripping off him, he was trying to put the heavy sticky material off his thighs but they didn't budge, and he tripped and fell flat on his face. Taking a calming breath, counting to ten, he sat on the floor and pulled slowly getting the heavy jeans to move down his legs. Sam pursed his lips, then sucked then inside his mouth and bit hard, trying not to laugh at the scene at his feet.

"A girl did this to you?" Sam asked.

Finally getting his pants off, Dean stood up in his boxers with water still running down his head and chest from his hair. He twisted his neck from side to side, and rolled his shoulders back. Gritting his teeth, he said "Yes."

"Was she a demon, ghost, vampire? What was she? What weapons do we need, I'll grab them out of the Impala."

At that remark, Dean glared at Sam, and stomped towards the shower. "We don't need any weapons, I'm gonna choke her to death, I'm gonna wrap my fingers around her thin little neck and watch the lights go out of the green eyes."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that a regular girl did this to you? A girl Dean, a girl?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" he yelled, not turning to look back at Sam, not wanting to see the humor in his eyes.

After his shower he came out dressed in another pair of jeans, and a green button down cotton shirt. He threw on his jacket and motioned to Sam to follow. They went outside and started walking down the street towards the cemetery. "Dean, where is the car?"

"At the cemetery."

"Why?"

By the time they reached the cemetery Dean had relayed the story to a laughing Sam. It took them about twenty minutes to find the keys now that it had stopped raining, and they had a flashlight. They climbed into the car, and Dean drove straight to the towns lone bar. Slamming the car into a parking spot, he got out and gently closed the door. Sam walked around to the driver side door where Dean was standing wondering why he just stood there leaning against the car.

"Dean?"

Smiling Dean looked up with glee, "She's here, that's her truck." he said pointing to the big black truck. The bumper sticker said "Silly boys, trucks are for girls" and the flames glowed in the neon lights from the bars beer signs. Dean stood back up and started towards the door, with Sam close on his heels.

"Dean, what are you gonna do? Think about this man. You don't know who she is but she know you, and me for that matter. You don't know who or even what your dealing with here. You can't just storm in with out a plan."

"Oh, I know what I'm gonna do." Dean smiled. Sam knew that battle was lost. He followed him inside.

The smoke hit them in the face first. Then the music that was blaring got their attention. Country? The song "She's Country" was playing and someone was standing over the jukebox picking out more music. It was her, he knew it. The long brown hair in an amazingly long ponytail, and the jacket, and the boots. Since she was leaning over the jukebox, her jacket and shirt had ridden up, and they could see she had a tramp stamp. Even from here they recognized it, since they had identical ones on there chests. Now they knew she was a hunter, which explained her salt and burn knowledge. But still, how did she know so much about them?

"Sam, go sit at the bar, I'll call if I need you."

Dean walked over to the girl, and stood behind her, so close his breath his her ear as he whispered, "I'mmmm baaack." She stiffened, and then turned around. She looked so damn familiar but he just couldn't place her. He knew he knew her, but did know where from. Dean braced his arms on each side of her body, she was trapped and by the look in her eyes she knew it.

"I'm sorry, do you want to pick out a song?" she asked with fake sweetness, and smiled sweetly up at him. After a moments hesitation, Dean rethought his original plan of attack, and decided that maybe he would get into her pants and then leave, that would do the trick.

"Sure, and once this crap ass song is over we could dance, then head back to my place." he rubbed himself against her just slightly so she got the idea. She looked over her shoulder, and winked at someone, then glanced back to Dean.

"I don't think that's a good idea, but I do have a song in mind, just for you." She reached behind her and pushed a button on the now silent jukebox. Britney Spears Womanizer started blasting from the speakers. The shock on Deans face was priceless, she laughed and quickly slid out from Deans arms, and started walking away. Dean whipped back around, and followed her. He glanced at Sam, and Sam raised his brows, in question, asking if he should follow them. Dean shook his head, and followed her out of the bar.

"If you don't tell me who you are, then I'm gonna make you pay." he threatened.

"Dean, I have been threatened by bigger badder things than you, you don't scare me." She said ask she walked. Dean jogged up to get in front of her and crossed his arms in open hostility.

"Trust me, I know a hundred different ways to hurt you, I am very scary." he said softly, the threat in the softness of his voice.

"I know, you learned a lot in hell huh, but you still don't scare me." she said quietly. Almost apologetically. "Look, I know I made you mad back there, but I'm just....never mind." she said shaking her head and walking around him. He grabbed her arms to stop her and keep a repeat of earlier events from happening again. She was NOT getting away this time.

"How do you know about my time downstairs? For the last time, who the hell are you?" he yelled at her, having lost all control of himself. She was driving him mad!

She looked at him sadly, "That hurts Dean, that really hurts. You are gonna laugh so hard when you figure it out. But for now..." She shrugged, and then kneed him in the groin, he let go of her, and doubled over. "I'll catch ya later!" She jogged away, and Dean watched her hop into her truck as he groaned and held himself. Just then Sam walked outside. Seeing Dean he ran over and helped him limp back to the car. Dean reluctantly gave Sam the keys and slowly climbing into the passengers seat.

"She got you again huh?" Sam asked laughingly.

"I just can't place her, I know I know her? Maybe I slept with her? Maybe she is a disgruntled one night stand? I don't remember sleeping with a hunter though. I try to stay away from them if possible. Female hunters scare me, just look what she has done to me!" Gasping at a fresh surge of pain, Dean leaned his head against the back of the seat and stared at the roof of the Impala. "Just take me home, and stick a fork in me, I'm done for the night.


	3. Pride

_Texas: Vampire Hunt 2 Weeks Later_

They stared at the four vampire bodies with there heads chopped off. All the heads were across the room, but one and it sat above one of the bodies, in an unmistakable letter. The bodies had all been arranged to form one word. "_Hi_" The boys stood there staring at it, their heads cocked to the left.

"Its her." Dean said quietly.

Sam looked at him, "Who?"

"Mystery Girl, she beat us here. I don't know how, but she beat us here." he replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, then the jobs done, lets go get something to eat." said Sam clapping Dean on the shoulder. Giving the bodies/message one last glare Dean follows Sam out the barn door. The sun was bright, and it took a minute to let their eyes adjust. Dean drove as Sam text on his phone.

"Who are you texting? You actually get a number last night? That would be a first." Dean said, still staring at the road.

"Jo, she was just checking up on us." Sam replied not looking away from his phone.

They stopped at the local diner, and since the only table that was available was in the corner, and made for two, they looked disdainfully at it, not wanting to give the wrong impression in this po dunk town. A cute blond waitress came up to them, and smiled suggestively at Dean, but then her face turned to excitement, and she started yelling to the other two pretty girls behind the counter. "Hey, girls its them, its them!"

The brothers looked at each other, silently communicating, _Who_?

The girls rushed over to them with a piece of cake, and were congratulating them. Dean coughed behind his hand and gave the girls his best bad boy smile and asked "So what are we celebrating ladies?"

"Your marriage of course!" They all said in unison.

After a brief moment of stunned silence, Dean asked "Come again?"

"I bet you say that all the time." one of the waitresses said with a wink. The whole diner was staring at them by now, trying to get a good look at the "Married" couple, who were both obviously male.

"Who told you that we were married?" asked Sam in a strained, choking voice.

"Well, she told us not to tell you, as its a surprise, but well...its just so romantic. Its your cousin, and she's driving ahead on your honeymoon road trip to set out little presents and surprises for you." said the dark haired waitress.

"Surprises, I'll say." said Sam

"I need some pie, I need the whole damn thing." Dean said as he squeezed into the tiny booth for two, he laid his head in his hands on the table. Sam sat down, and stared at him.

"It's not so bad Dean, we are leaving after we eat, no one will know. Lets just eat and go, OK?" Sam said, trying to make his brother feel better. They ordered food, and once it arrived, Dean took one bite of his massive cheeseburger, and pushed his plate away.

"I'm not hungry. I just can't take it anymore, she's killing me, SLOWLY." Dean whined. Sam just snickered and finished off his salad. The waitress came over and cleared everything away, and the boys walked out to the Impala.

Dean stopped as he was walking around the back of the car and crumpled to his knees. Yelling, "Not my baby, not my baby!" Sam ran around to the back of the car to see what had happened to his brothers prized possession, he looked at the bumper. Gasping in shock he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, and started taking pictures of the bumper, and Dean draped across the back in total despair. The entire back of the bumper had been covered in gay pride stickers, almost like it was wallpaper. None of the metal of the bumper showed. Sam was now holding his middle and bent over laughing, and Dean looked up so see that Sam had no remorse for what SHE had done to his car, his precious car, his baby. He stood up and walked over to Sam's hunched over form and punched him in the jaw. Just enough to get the message across.

Sam shut up, and went to get into the passengers side, and Dean opened the drivers door. On the drivers seat was a decoratively wrapped present, (wedding paper) and a note saying to _ To_ _Dean, with love. _Swallowing hard, Dean carefully picked it up. He put the present to his ear, and listened for a tick-tock of a bomb. Not hearing anything, he shook it a little. A slight rattle was all he heard. Handing it to Sam he said, "You open it."

"Why should I, what ever is in that package is _clearly_ intended for you. I'm not opening it." came Sam's laughing reply. Taking the offending present, Dean walked over to a bench and set the present down, and started to walk away with out opening it. Half way back to the car, he stopped, and went back to the present. He couldn't not open it, curious and afraid, he took out his knife and slowly cut the paper off the present with out touching it. When the paper fell away, there was a small cardboard box, taped at the top. He carefully cut the tape longways, and with a shaky hand flipped open the top of the box, and then jumped back in fear, covering his face in protection. When no bomb burst, he slowly leaned over and peered in the open box. Tilting his head up heavenward as if asking for patience he reached into the box and grabbed the contents. Sam watched the whole thing with unabashed glee that someone had Dean on his toes, and it was a _girl_.

Dean stalked back to the car, and threw the items in the back seat. Sam twisted around and saw, acetone, a box knife, and goo gone laying haphazardly on the leather seat. Turning around with a huge smile on his face, he opened his mouth to say something, before he could get anything out, Dean said through gritted teeth, "Shut up Sammy, don't...say....anything." Sam shut his mouth and turned to look at the passing trees.


	4. Last Straw

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I'll take Dean any time they wanna give him away!**_

_This story is inspired by Taylor Swifts You Belong With Me, its my inspiration, although you won't know why for a few more chapters. Thanks so much for the reviews and for taking the time to read my very first FanFic. _

_California: Werewolf Hunt A Month Later_

"Why are we even going, really? She will have already finished the job. How does she know where we are going? I just don't get it. Are you telling someone, Sam?" Dean whined. This was not the first or the hundredth time this subject had been brought up. It was all Dean could talk about lately.

"Your panties sure are in a twist, your sounding like a little girl Dean, I'm getting tired of it. What, are we supposed to give up hunting? Just in case she already got to it? " Sam asked. Dean just glared at him, and then focused on the road. They got to the motel, and unloaded the car, and walked into the room. Throwing their stuff on the floor, they collapsed on the two queen beds. They had driven 12 hours almost non stop, and instantly fell asleep, not not even bothering to take off their shoes. When Dean woke up, he glanced at the opposite be to see his brothers tall frame hanging off the end of the bed. Snickering he went and took a shower, singing at the top of his lungs to wake up Sam. Sam got up, and went into the bathroom, knowing his brother was distracted because he hadn't locked the door. Taking the opportunity that had presented itself, never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Sam grabbed all the towels, and threw them on their beds. Then he threw Deans clothes on the bed, too. Then he did his morning business, to the tune of Dean singing at the top of his lungs. Dean didn't hear anything suspicious. Smiling, Sam flushed the toilet, and ran out of the bathroom. Sitting on the bed closest to the bathroom to get the best view, Sam waited. A second later, he heard a ear piercing girlish scream, then saw a wet Dean run out of the bathroom, butte naked. Shampoo was running down into his eyes, and he was blindly searching for a towel. "Here." Sam said handing him what Dean thought was a towel.

Wiping the shampoo out of his eyes with his "towel" Dean said "Thanks, asshole. You did that on purpose." He looked down at the towel he had just wiped his face with and noticed they were his dirty boxers from the day before. "Oh GOD! That's nasty! Bitch!" Dean stalked away and Sam sent the picture he had taken of Dean wiping his face with his own dirty boxers to just about everybody he knew.

After they were done with their showers, they ran to the gas station to gas up the Impala, and grab some newspapers to see if they could find any more leads to the werewolf killings. Back at the hotel they didn't have to look to far, because the front page headlined said "Two men were shot through the heart last night!" Reading the paper they learned that the men had been shot straight through the heart, and that although the police would not identify them, they were believed to be suspects in four other murders, and that the bullets used to kill the men were unique. "Unique my ass, hand made silver bullets I bet." Sam said.

Not seeming surprised that the job was already done, Dean looked at Sam and started walking towards the door. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"The only other thing that I'm great at besides hunting, getting laid." Dean smirked and went to the car. Sam stayed behind to get back to his email. An hour and half later Dean stormed back in and threw himself on the couch. "I thought you were getting laid, done already, they have pills for that you know." Sam said looking up from his computer.

Dean twisted around, and twisted his lips trying to form words, but was so angry that he had to take a couple deep breaths before he said "She did it again!"

"What, tell every one that your gay? Tell everyone that you were her stalker? Tell everyone that you were her mentally handicapped brother who liked to go around acting like a cop? That you had a several venereal diseases? That you were caught jacking off to pictures of little boys dressed up like bunnies? That you were a male hooker?" Sam asked. Because these were all the things that had happened on their previous jobs. Dean had not gotten any in 6 weeks and was becoming desperate.

"No, she had handed out hundreds of posters with my picture on them, saying that I was a womanizer and that I had cheated on her with dozens of women, and possibly a couple of men. No girl would even talk to me!" Dean said, his eyes wide with rage.

"Go to another bar." Sam said shrugging his shoulders and going back to his computer.

"I went to ALL OF THEM! She had beat me there. How does she even find the time, she hunts and screws with me before I can even get to town. I just don't know what I did to deserve this. I'm not a bad guy." Dean was screaming now, and pacing the room, while running his hands through his short brown hair.

At Sam's silence at the bad guy remark, he looked up. Sam was just watching him. "Oh, now you think I'm a bad guy, thanks a lot little brother. Why aren't you getting upset too. Isn't this pissing you off?" he asked.

"Not really, I haven't had to kill anything in six weeks, and I get to laugh at your expense. Life is pretty good for me right now." he said, then went back to typing on his computer.

'That's it, I'm done. Were starting a new hunt...for her. Were going to Bobby's, to see if he can help us track her down, since you can't find anything on your computer about her." Dean slammed his fist down on the desk next to the computer.

Sam looked up at him with a serious expression. "Are you sure you wanna know who she is? What if she is someone you don't want to remember? What if..." He stopped at the look in his brothers green eyes. "OK, when do you wanna leave?"


	5. Chicken and Dumplings

_Okay Guys, here is the chapter where you find out who she is. I hope your not disappointed! Please R&R. Thanks to everyone who has read up till now. I forgot to say this is set right after Dean comes back, I figure I will deviate from the rest of season four, but I may not, suggestions welcome. We may go apocalyptic if you all want! _

The Impala pulled into Bobby's yard slash driveway, you just parked where ever at Bobby's, as it was a salvage yard. Dean put his hand up to Sam's chest to stop him from getting out of the car. "Look!" he said pointing to the big black truck, that was unmistakably hers. The truck was in plain view, and had a long camper trailer hitched to it. The camper looked new, and expensive, not something a hunter would normally have.

Dean and Sam got out of the car, and Dean stealthily crept to the trunk, and pulled out his sawed off. He grabbed his favorite knife, the big one, and grinning, slide it into the black leather holder at his side. Hoisting the sawed off, he maneuvered himself to the door. Sam watched this all with amusement and a little worry. Dean tip toed up the steps to the porch, and noticed the front door was wide open. He could see into the kitchen, and narrowed his eyes at the view.

There she was, slicing and dicing, and dancing? She had ear buds in her ears, and she was dancing while she cooked, twisting and twirling, and singing.

_"I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seat, took a Louisville slugger to both head lights. Slashed a hole in all four tires, and maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!" _

Shivers ran down his spine at the words, and he glanced out at the Impala to make sure she was safe. Sighing in relief, he focused the gun on her, planning on shouting at her to tell him who the hell she was or he was gonna shoot her. Gritting his teeth, and opening his lips slightly, to speak, right then Sam came waltzing in like no big deal. He walked right over to the girl, yanked out the ear buds, and pulled her into a big hug, as she screamed "Sammy! You guys are finally here! I've been waiting all day, you told me you'd be here two hours ago."

"Sorry Beth, we got caught in some construction traffic." Sam said kissing her on the side of the cheek. Dean now knew three things. One; his brother was in on this torture the whole time. Two; This was Beth Cooper, Sam's best friend from when they were all kids, and boy had she changed. She used to be twenty pounds overweight, she'd had braces and zits the last time he saw her. Three; she was the best cook he knew and that meant the intoxicating smell he was smelling was her famous chicken and dumplings.

Just then Bobby came in noticed that he still had the gun raised and knocked him on the back of the head, "Lower that gun, boy. What the hell you think your doing pointing that gun at Beth."

Lowering the shot gun, he glared at Sam, "I'm gonna kill you for this!" then waving Beth over, he said "Get over here kid and give me hug, long time no see." Not noticing how the light in her eyes died a little at the "kid" remark, he grabbed her and gave her a brotherly bear hug. He also didn't notice her close her eyes and smell his neck. Pulling away he walked over to the massive pot on the stove, and grabbed _his_ bowl off the counter. _His _bowl was about six inches wide, and six inched deep. It had blue and black stripes going horizontally around it. Beth had pick it up for him at a yard sale a hundred years ago for his birthday, in the hopes that he wouldn't need as many helpings to fill his insatiable appetite. The rest of the crew followed behind him, knowing that if they didn't eat now there wouldn't be much left, as the bowl just helped Dean have larger portion, but never kept him from having seconds and thirds.

They all sat down at the table, and silently watched Dean dig into his favorite meal, besides cheeseburgers, with hearty gusto. He was so occupied with filling his mouth, that he didn't notice the look that was passed around the table. Ever since Dean had come back from hell he didn't eat or sleep well. Dean looked up and smiled at Beth and asked through a mouth full of dumplings "Got pie? Tell me you made your chocolate pie." Beth smiled and nodded to the counter where there were two pies. "Good, a whole one for me." he replied noticing that their were two. If there were two, he knew one was all his. Looking back down at his bowl, he grinned and dug his fork in, and continued eating. The whole table sighed and dug in too.


	6. The painful Past

_Sorry this chapters is more back ground info, and is kinda sad! Please read and review._

After finishing the dinner dishes Beth went outside to get her camper unhitched and set up. Sam and Dean followed her out and watched as she did the job. Once she was done, she hooked up the camper to electricity and the inside lights came on. Opening the door, she smiled at the boys and ushered them in. Inside was pretty spacious, already, then she pushed a switch on the side and the walls started moving out, she did the same to the opposite side.

The boys walked around taking a look at everything. She had a bedroom with a queen bed and dresser at the end, and then a bathroom with a small shower and tub combo. Then there was a kitchen with a stove, fridge, and table. The other end was a living room with couches and chairs.

Whistling in awe Dean smacked Sam on the back "We should get one of these thing, huh Sammy?" Turning to Beth "How much are these things anyway?"

"This one runs about 50Gs." Beth said smiling.

"How does a hunter afford something like that?" Dean asked, and Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry" he said on a cough.

"No, no its OK. I did a job and saved this old mans life from a ghost. It was inhabiting this thing, so he gave it to me in repayment.

Wrinkling his nose, Dean asked "This was haunted?"

"Yep, but not anymore. Its great right?" They sat down with some beers and started talking, all avoiding the topics of Deans deal, the broken seals, and the tricks that had been played on Dean over that last few weeks. Those were unspoken off limit topics.

"So where have you been all these years?" Dean asked leaning back in the chair. Sam and Beth were sitting on the loveseat across from the recliner. Beth looked at Sam.

"You didn't tell him?"

"You told me not to."

"Well, I spent the last nine years in Europe. The hunts are bigger and badder over there and the hunters have a lot to teach. Besides I had to get away." They all knew it was because both her parents had died on a hunt eleven years ago. Bobby, John and Steve were all hunters. On the really big jobs they hunted together, but one time John and Bobby were out and couldn't help, and Beth's dad Steve took her mom, they never made it back. She was almost fifteen at the time. She had been left in Bobby's care according to her parents wishes. While she had seen quite a bit of Sam and Dean before, John and Bobby were much closer and hung out a lot. She was going through a hard time, puberty was not kind to her, and so she latched onto Sammy, as he was younger, and so much kinder that Dean. Seventeen year old Dean was not much different than twenty nine year old Dean.

After a moment of silence, they all started to talk about the hunts that they had been on, and people they knew. After a few hours, she asked if anyone wanted another beer. They both said no.

"Well, I for one am pretty beat, it takes a lot to to outrun you two." she yawned and stood up and stretched her back. The movement made her thin tank stretch over her breasts, and that caught Deans eye. Smiling he walked towards the door.

"You coming Sammy?" he asked tiredly.

Shaking his head no, "I think I'm gonna bunk here tonight." Not really surprised, Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked out the little framed door sideways.

Smiling he whispered to Sam "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Sammy." Sam shoved him out the door and went to the back bedroom. Beth was already in her pajamas and asleep so Sam stripped down to his boxers and crawled into the bed under the flowery blankets. It had always been this way between them, a deep friendship. Never anything sexual, Sam knew he needed to tell her what he had been up to since Dean died, and what he was still doing, but this was the one thing he was scared to tell his best friend. He kissed her cheek, and quietly thanked her for coming back to the states.

He remembered that call. He hoped he never had to make another one like it again. It was six months ago, right after Dean died. He picked up his cell phone with shaky hands. He had to dial the number four times before he was finally able to get it right, and called the number he had memorized by heart years ago. "Deans gone, Beth." He then choked out what had happened, in as much detail as he could stand, and stood there waiting for the inevitable reprimand. Waiting for her to scream at him, why hadn't he called her sooner, why hadn't he asked for help, why hadn't he let her say goodbye. But nothing, dead silence, and then an anguished cry, and the sound of the phone dropping on tile. Only Sam knew what Dean meant to her, that's why he hadn't called. He couldn't bare to see her trying to save Dean when he couldn't be saved. He couldn't bare to watch her suffer the way he was, when he knew Dean only cared about her like a big brother. Then after a few minutes, she got back on the phone, and the only thing she said was "I'll be right there, on the next flight out. Meet me at Bobby's."

Since then they had talked for hours everyday catching up and reminiscing about Dean. Sam took off on his trips, but still called almost daily, she was the only one he called often. But he still didn't tell her what he was doing. When Dean came back, Sam called her immediately. She cried happy tears, but refused to come see him. She knew as well as Sam that Dean just didn't think of her that way. But when she ran across him in the cemetery that night she saw how lost he was, and caught up in his own misery. She decided right then and there to lead him on a merry goose chase, to bring him out of his pit of despair. It had worked, at least for a while. Sam said he was sleeping better and eating more since the "Mystery Girl" showed up. She just hoped that she could help them both now. She was well aware that Sam was up to something, but was waiting for him to tell her on his own time.


	7. Every girls gotta have new clothes!

The next morning they were all gathers around the kitchen table having breakfast. Beth and Dean were having lumpy malt-o-meal, and everyone else was having cereal. No one else could stand the mushy stuff, but her and Dean. "What are you kids gonna do today?" asked Bobby.

"Well, I'm think I'm gonna go out tonight and have a drink since I won't be having someone go behind me spreading rumors." Dean said with a mouth full of Malt-o-meal, and a glare at Sam and Beth. "So, uh how did you two sleep? You know Sam stayed in Beth's Camper last night, don't ya Bobby." Now it was Beth and Sam's turn to glare at Dean.

"Do what ever you want, I don't care." Beth yelled and got up and threw her bowl into the sink, her malt-o-meal half eaten and splattering across the sink. She ran out the front door, and into her camper. Everyone looked up at this display of emotion.

"What got into her panties?" asked Dean his spoon halfway to his mouth.

'Shut up Dean!" Sam yelled and went to go after her.

"Wait, let me go talk to her, I don't know what you did to her last night but she probably doesn't want to talk to you. What did you do, call her by another name?" Dean asked smirking and he walked out the door.

"It's not like that between us you know. She's in love with someone else." Sam said quietly.

Dean paused at that, startled to feel something in his chest, that he didn't quite recognize. He knocked on Beth's door and called her name. Since the door was ajar, he slowly opened it and walked in. He could see her laying across her bed on her stomach, shoulders shaking. He sat next to her, and patted her back awkwardly. "Whats wrong Lizzy?" He was the only one to ever call her that. She looked up and her green eyes crinkled and she broke into sobs again. "What did Sammy do now?"

"What? You think this is about Sam? You oaf." she said swatting him on the head and standing up. "This is about you, you have become little boy lost, and all you can think about it getting laid. Don't you ever think that maybe your being brought back up, means you have a higher purpose? That you should maybe settle down? I know you Dean, your terrified. God had something planned for you, and all you can do is remember hell, and all its tortures!"

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked rising to his feet and searching her eyes. "No one knows that I remember. No one, I made sure of that."

"I have a strict don't ask don't tell policy Dean." She put her hand on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. "I am here for you, but I really think you need to think about the direction your life is going. You don't sleep, you don't eat, and you sleep around. I can help you Dean, if you just let me in. I care, we all care Dean."

"Do not tell Sam and Bobby, I don't want them to know, got it." He said and stomped towards the door. "I don't need help! I can handle this on my own!" He yelled as he stomped out the door.

The next morning Beth went up to Dean's room to tell him that breakfast was ready. She opened the unlocked door, and went over to the lump under the covers. She shook Dean and gently and slowly lowered the blankets. Long blond hair fell out, and then a bare shoulder was exposed. She stopped pulling down the blanket at that point. Dean walked out of the joined bath with a toothbrush in his hand, having just finished brushing his teeth. "She's a hottie right?" he asked smirking. Beth's eyes widened and her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I, uh...." she trailed off

"Listen, I thought about what you said yesterday, I think your right, I'm hiding. It's time I settle down. I think I have found her too." he said nodding his head to the stirring blond.

The blond sat up the blanket falling to her waist, which was narrow, and would have exposed her very large, very perfect naked breasts, but her long golden hair fell over them to give her a modicum on modesty. "Hi baby, whats for breakfast?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Beth knew she would _never _be able to compete with that.

"Pancakes." she squeaked, and ran out the door in embarrassment, as Dean and the bimbo, as she now thought of her, laughed. A little while later Dean and the bimbo came down the stairs, with her wearing one of his t-shirts, and Dean in his jeans, and no shirt.

Everyone just stared at the two of them, not really surprised since this was not a rare occasion for Dean one night stands to join them for breakfast before doing the walk of shame out the door. "Everyone, this is Bambi, and she is quite possibly the love of my life." Dean said smiling. Beth's eyes got wide and she willed herself not to cry. Sam and Bobby started choking on their pancakes.

Bambi just looked around the table and distastefully said, "I don't eat carbs for breakfast." and sat down with a petulant thump in the chair next to Sam. Dean smiled and sat down next to her, which then left no room for Beth to sit, as she was standing at the counter fixing her pancakes. Taking her plate outside she sat in the porch swing she had insisted Bobby get years ago, and started eating. Sam joined her a minute later.

"I'm sorry about that Beth. You know how he is." he said quietly, taking her hand.

"I know, its just I think he got the wrong message last night. I told him he should settle down, I just didn't mean the first whore that he came across. Putting the plate of uneaten pancakes away, she rubbed her eyes as she always did when stressed. "I don't know how to reach him, I never did. I know him so well, that it scares me. She scared me Sam, he is planning something dumb in that head of his, I just know it. I just don't think I can fight anymore. I think I have officially lost the battle for him." Sighing she got up and walked toward her camper. Sam suddenly had an idea.

Jogging over to Beth, and following her into the camper, he asked, "You know, he always thinks of you as his kid sister, and I think he thinks that there is secretly something between us. What if we showed him that there's nothing between us _and_ that you are all woman?"

Wiping her tears away, Beth asked "How would we do that?"

"Well, for starters, we go shopping!" Sam replied pulling out one of the many stolen credit cards.

They drove the pick up truck to the local mall, and went into the main entrance. Sam walked straight to the store RUE 21. The clothes on the rack was exactly what he had in mind.

"Dean doesn't see you in a sexual way, so we need to change that." he said as he tossed mini 's, tiny midriff baring tops, dresses that were up to there, and down to here, spiked heel, and anything else that Beth would normally never wear.

"You want me to wear that?" Beth asked incredulously.

Smiling mischievously Sam said "Oh, yeah, I know my brother. The way to his heart is food and sex. You already have the first part down."

Smiling with delight, Beth went onto the dressing room, and started trying things on. The first was a red dress, it was tight, it barely reached mid thigh, and had a halter on top. The back dipped really low, so low in fact that the top of her tramp stamp showed. The sides of her breast showed, which made her really self conscious. She hugged her arms around herself and opened the door to get Sam's approval. Sam whistled under his breath and said, "Yep, that will get his attention. Your wearing that TONIGHT!"

"Tonight? Where at tonight?" Beth asked panicking.

"The bar in town." and then Sam preceded to go over everything she was to do that night. They spent hours at the mall, they visited several more stores, including Victoria's Secret and Sephora. Shoving all the treasures into the back of the truck, they drove home.

Beth went straight to her camper to get herself ready. Sam went into the house, and went in search of Dean and Bambi. Finding them upstairs in Deans room, under the covers giggling, Sam asked if they wanted to go get a drink later that night. They answered in the affirmative, and Sam turned with a smile on his face. Tonight was going to be priceless. He couldn't wait to see he big brother act like an ass over Beth. He was going to have to remember to bring his phone to capture the look on Deans face when he saw her. Laughing he went to his room to change.


	8. Down for the Count

Dean, the whore, as Sam liked to think of her, and Sam all walked into a bar. It was one they frequented fairly often when they were at Bobby's. Looking around fro Beth, Dean asked "Hey I thought Beth was meeting us here? She must be running late." Bambi said she needed to use the restroom, which was more polite than the words she actually used. Dean waved her off, and started checking out other women. Rolling his eyes,Sam pretended to call Beth, just like they had prearranged.

"Hey Dean, I don't get good reception here, can you call Beth and ask her where she is at in this place. The bar was packed since it was Saturday and this was the only bar in town.

"Yeah sure." Dean pulled out his phone and dialed the number. After a couple of rings it went to voice-mail. Dean flipped the phone shut and told Sam that there was no answer. Smiling, Sam asked him to keep calling till she answered since she probably couldn't hear the ringer. After three more times of calling, Dean finally got through.

"What do you want! I'm busy." came Beth's prearranged reply. Dean could here men in the background telling her to hang up, as they wanted her undivided attention.

Frowning Dean replied "Don't get in a snit. Sam just wants to know where your at."

"I'm at the bar just where I said I would be."

"Well, I don't see anyone but a bunch of guys." Dean paused searching the bar area. "Oh, wait, they're moving." This movement corresponded with Beth telling whoever was around if they could move over a little as her friend was trying to spot her. "Oh, nope, I still can't see you, but _damn _ there is a hot babe over there. Wow, she is smoking hot." The girls head was turned facing some guy but the side profile of her body was in clear view, and Dean could see the sides of her breast, and the curve of her very shapely hips.

"Whats she wearing?" asked Beth

"A red dress, barely." Dean replied. The girl turned her back fully to him, and he could see she was on the phone, then he say the top part of her tattoo. "Oh my God!" yelled Dean dropping his phone on the floor, as she turned fully around to the front and he could tell it was Beth. She was stunning, her long straight hair had been layered to frame her face in that bed head look, she had smoky eyes, and stiletto heels. Dean mouth hung open, and he didn't blink. There she was, surrounded by a bevy of men, most of which were still in their suits from their office jobs. Dean always hated that type. Feeling somewhat insecure around them. Beth smiled and waved them over, just as Bambi came out of the bathroom. Sam reached down and put Deans phone in his jacket pocket, as Dean didn't seem to have control over himself yet, and drug him over to where Beth and her admirers were.

"Hey Beth" Sam said giving her a hug. The guys all adjusted their postures to day that they were clearly not happy at the new arrivals.

"Boys," Beth smiled at the group of what must number twenty five, "This is Sam, my best friend since I was fifteen, and this is Dean and his girlfriend." The group relaxed at hearing that these new men were not competition, and acted like the two men were not even there. One of the men, who was very good looking, even Dean had to admit that, and obviously rich asked Beth to dance. She laughed flirtatiously, and said she would be honored. Making a gagging face Dean looked at Sam like can you believe this guy. But Sam was across the bar hitting on a cute redhead, completely ignoring that some stud just hit on Beth. Ignoring Bambi, Dean went over to Sam. "Can you believe that guy?" Dean asked.

"What guy?"Sam asked with a smile.

"The one dancing with our Beth. He is some putz, and if he think he's gonna get into her panties then he has another think coming. We'll kick his ass, won't we Sammy. " Dean asked confidently.

"Well, no. If she wants to sleep with him, teats her call. She's a grown woman Dean, we don't have to protect her. Besides he seems nice enough to me. Now, I'm trying to talk to this beautiful girl here." Sam looked at the girl at that point, and mouthed, Dumb Ass Brother to her and pointed to Dean with his thumb. He had no fear of what his brother would say to this, as Dean was leaning on the table with one arm and staring at Beth.

"Don't you care that some guy is hitting on your girl?"

"Nope, since she is not, never had been, and never will be, My Girl."

Dean finally looked at Sam, seeing the redhead whom he had here to fore not noticed, and asked quizzically, "She's not? I always though....."

"Nope."

"No? Huh. Never?"

"Never. Now go away. Now please Dean."

"OK, OK." He walked away still watching Beth on the dance floor. Not watching where he was going he ran into a very large, very drunk man.

"Hey watch it buddy!" they both said as they stumbled into each other. The larger man, who was wearing bubba overalls, and was obviously a dating his first cousin, and his sister was his mother kinda guy, took one look at the shorter man, and deciding that he was offensive, took one swing right to Deans face. Dean slumped down to his knees, and then straight to his face in a complete knock out. Sam grabbed his phone, and then took a picture. Only then did he walk over to apologize to the man, and pulled Dean to a sloppy standing position, and take him outside to the Impala. Bambi was completely forgotten in this who mess, but as she was sitting on some other mans lap sucking face, she probably didn't care anyway. Beth saw the whole thing, but stayed right where she was, since Sam told her no matter what happens to spend the evening adoringly gazing at the cutest richest well dressed man in the bar.

That night Beth stayed at a hotel just as instructed. Arriving at Bobby's a little after 11 in the morning, with her heels off, and make-up smudged, just as instructed, she popped through the door with a little sheepish smile on her face. There was Dean, at the kitchen table with a steak on his eye. Reaching up and gingerly removing the steak he revealed a gorgeous black or should we say purple eye. Glaring at Beth Dean asked "So, did you have fun with Richie Rich?"

Victory! "Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

"Why, why did you do it Beth?"

"Sleep with him?"

'Ug, no, why did you play all those tricks on me on the road? Did Sammy really put you up to it, or do you just get your kicks torturing me?"

Surprised at the change of subject, she sighed, and motioned for him to come out to her camper. This was not a conversation to have in the house when yelling might ensue.


	9. Waking up

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the song You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift. If you haven't heard it, go, go NOW and listen to it. She is a fav. of mine, and Kanye can kiss my ass.**_

"You really wanna do this now? While your hungover and suffering a black eye."

Stomping into the yard, Dean kicked the gravel. "Yes! I'm fucking tired of waiting for you to explain to me the torture you put me through."

"Dean, that wasn't torture, and you know it." she said quietly. Swallowing hard, Dean nodded.

"Dean, come into the camper." she asked as she took his hand. He let her lead him into the camper and sat on the seat across from the couch. She sat on the couch. Looking sadly at him, she sighed. Dean was getting angrier and angrier as what was obvious pity on her end.

"Don't feel sorry for me, I made that deal. I knew what I was getting into. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat!" he yelled with frustration.

"God damn it Dean, I know! We all know. You are being such a selfish bastard and you don't even realize it."

"Selfish? Your calling me selfish! I did it for Sammy. I had to protect _him_." at that he stood ready to walk out the door.

"No, you did it for yourself. Sam was dead, he didn't know what was going on. He would have been at peace, in heaven. What you did, you did for yourself, and its about time you admit that. You were alone. Your father was gone, and then Sam, you had no one. _You _couldn't handle it. You weren't thinking of Sam, if you were you would have realized the guilt you would put on him by doing this, and since John did it to you, I can't imagine that you don't know how that feels. But it was even different for him, John was your father, parents give up anything for their children. No Dean, you made the deal for you! How was Sam hurting if he was dead?"

Dean was gripping the handle of the door so tight his knuckles were white, and she wondered if he would break the knob. She hated doing this to him, but someone had to.

"Dean, don't get me wrong, I understand, I really do. If I were in the same place I would have done the same thing. But you have to at least be truthful with yourself as to the reason why you did it. The despair of having Sam gone would have been terrible, especially for you. But Dean, we would have known he was in a better place. But you Dean, we knew when you were gone exactly where you were at, and that it was Hell. We knew you were being tortured, and burned, from the soul out. Dean, we had to live with that. Let me assure you. If any of us could have picked, we would rather lose one of you to heaven, not hell."

"Why not make the deal? I was going to hell anyway. I'm no saint and besides," he said with a sneer "there is no heaven, and there is no God!"

Rearing back and gasping in shock, Beth stood and blinked a few times. "Oh, Dean...." She reached up to cup his face and stared into the deep green eyes that were filled with such pain and self loathing. "There is most definitely a God."

"How do you know? Have you seen him?" Dean said sarcastically.

"No, I haven't. But I have felt his presence in all that I do. I have made a life of hunting, not to kill evil but to help people. I see God in the world, the kind strangers, the love of family. Its everywhere Dean, you just have to look for it. All you have to do is pray, whether its for peace or a specific thing. God doesn't just give you everything you want, you have to work for it, you appreciate it all the more that way."

"Prayers, ha. Prayers don't work! They didn't save your family did they?"

"I didn't pray for my family to live Dean, I prayed for peace. For them, and for myself."

'Did you find it? Name me one time that you have gotten something you prayed for! Just one Beth! Just one!" his voiced cracked, and he stared at the floor.

She lifted his face so he would be looking into her eyes so he would know the truth of her words. "You Dean, I prayed for you. I prayed that you would not suffer in hell for all eternity. I prayed that God rescue you from the pit. I prayed that he bring you back to me, to us. And look Dean, your right here, and answer to my most fervent prayer."

Swallowing hard, Dean sat back down on the couch. Beth sat next to while the words she spoke rolled though his mind. "You really prayed that I not suffer eternity in hell?"

"Yes." She reached out and took his hand in hers and pulled them to her bed. She laid down and patted the bed. "Come on, just rest with me. I would bet its been ages since you slept well. Your tired. We can finish this fight later."

Dean laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her softness. He couldn't remember every lying next to a woman for comfort. It was wonderful, no wonder Sam likes to sleep here with her he thought as he shut his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean was still wrapped around her softly snoring when Beth awoke a few hours later. Not wanting to wake him, but wanting to get a shower in before he wanted to resume his fight, she slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. Out of habit she turned on the ipod player so she could here the music while she showered. You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift was selected on repeat, which was her way. When she found a song she connected to she played it over and over till the next one came around.

She let the hot water sluice over her as the words that were so close to her current feelings played over and over like a broken record, soothing her mind like the water soothed her body.

_(You can skip the lyrics if you are familiar with the song, but I added them for those that aren't)_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, shes upset_

_Going off about something you said_

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for had been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is the way it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine, but I know you better than that_

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain, I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for had been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your about to cry_

_And I know where you belong, think I know its with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

Dean was slowly waking up to the sound of music. He vaguely recognized the song as the one Beth went around seeing under her breath all the time. She always did that, go hooked on a song. It drove him and Sam crazy. She could listen to a song hundreds of times in a row. Thinking he never really listened to any of her music, he decided that he would try to figure out the words, and why she liked it. It had an up tempo beat, but a certain sadness too. He could hear her singing in the shower along with the music which made it easier to understand the words through the door.

Tapping his toe to the rhythm, something he would never tell Beth or Sam about, he listened a few times to the song. First, he started thinking that the song described his relationships with any of his serious girlfriends, because they were always being offended at his sarcasm. Snickering, he thought about how Beth never minded, well almost never minded his sarcasm, she usually laughed right along with him. The line about walking in the streets and laughing brought back the memories off the three of them hanging out together. Dean never had as much fun with anyone else as when they all three went out.

Slowly sitting up at the line, "I'm the one who makes you laugh when your about to cry" it dawned on him, t_hat's_ why she play the tricks on him all those weeks. She was trying to bring him out of his depression. He was lost at sea and she was trying to pull him back in. When the verse about the heel/sneakers rolled around again, it finally sunk in. Sam had insisted that Beth was in love with someone and that their relationship was purely that, friendship. "Oh, God!" Dean whispered with his head in his hands. The song was them, almost to a T. Beth was in love with him, and thinking back on, he was pretty sure she always had been. Thinking of all the hell he put her through as a teenager, no wonder she ran off to Europe. Dean just sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, with his thoughts screaming through his head. "Beth loves me? Beth loves _me_.? Beth loves me."

_**OK, I need to know where to go from here. Do you all want me to get them together, the end? Do you want me to get them together, then they deal with Sam? Or keep them apart, until Dean finally admits that he loves her. Please review and let me know your thoughts, as I won't write again till I know what to do! Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Fire and Ice

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, Darn it all. _

_Ok, I only got a couple reviews, to lead me in the direction I should go, and then I realized, I know Dean Winchester. There is only one thing he would do, right? By the way, I changed the rating to M, guess why. lol _

Coming out of the shower, Beth wrapped herself in a huge fluffy towel. She had a thing for large fluffy towels, she had tons of them, and would put one around her body, and then wrap her hair in the other to dry off the long locks. She left the radio on, as she didn't want to touch it while wet. Electrocution didn't sound like a great idea to her. She stepped out of the bathroom, looking like the queen of towels.

Startled at the sight of Dean sitting on the bed, leaning over with his head in his hands, in an obvious emotional meltdown, she rushed over to him, and touched him on the shoulder. "Dean?" He looked up, and stared at her, his eyes wet from the tears he had been shedding. The emotions rolled over his face, and because she knew him so well she could read most of them. His eyes searched hers, knowing that she could see the pain, fear, and the dawning look of realization on his face. She titled her head to the side and blinked. Was Dean, Dean Winchester, looking at _her_ that way? It was almost to good to be true. He reached up and slowly took the towel off her head, and watched her hair, which was almost black while wet, fall in a a graceful waterfall down her back and shoulders. He reached up and played with the ends, pulling and rubbing the soft locks through his ruff fingers, loving how smooth and glossy they were. He then slid his fingertips along the edge of the towel that was still wrapped around her, noticing that her skin was still slippery from the shower. He puller her close to him, and buried his head in the towel, between her breasts where she had tucked the end off the towel. She reached up, and pulled the back of his head closer to her, and to her heart, and he shuddered.

She smelled like coconuts and lavender. He bit the towel, and slowly undid it with his teeth. The towel fell in a heap at her feet, and he finally got to see the body that he had been noticing the last few days. She breast were full and large, more than he would have thought, with the baggy clothes she normally wore. He reached up and gingerly cupped the underneath side of her right breast, and ran his callused thumb over her nipple. He saw it harden instantly, and his body followed suit. He leaned in and gently sucked the now hardened nipple, and rolled it around with his tongue. Beth gasped and arched her back towards him, and he reached up and gathered the other breast in his large hand and gently massaged it, while still rolling the other nipple in with his skillful tongue,

She moaned and wrapped her arms around Deans back, and rubbed her hands up and down over the soft t-shirt he was wearing. Wanting skin to skin contact, she grabbed and pulled his shirt up and then broke his contact with her breast and raised his hands in the air to remove the offending shirt. She had waited twelve years for this, since she was fifteen, and she was taking all she could get, right here, right now. She pushed him back on the bed and then straddled him, feeling his hardness through the zipper and material of his jeans. She reveled in the feel of his worn softened jean against her nakedness. Dean reached up and cupped both breasts and kneaded them softly. She put her hands on top of his and pushed harder, showing him that she wanted harder faster movements, all the while rocking and keening on his lap. Dean moaned at the sensations she was causing, afraid that he would finish in his pants like he was a green boy of seventeen, instead of the twenty-nine year old man that he was.

Beth leaned over, till she was almost laying on him, and took his mouth in hers, and ruffly kissed him, nipping his lips, and darting her tongue in and out of his warm wet mouth. All the while, she rubbed her hands all over his body, not able to get enough of him. His abs were rock hard, and the fine hairs on his chest were spiky and smooth all at the same time. She rolled his nipples between her fingers, and pinched enough that it stung a little, he released a moan into her mouth. Dean matched her movements one for one, and then made his way between her legs. He found the little nub he was searching for, and flicked his fingers in a scissor motion, spreading the wetness, and she released a cry, saying his name over and over again, "Dean, Dean, Dean...."

She rolled off him, and pushed her legs together, trying to ease some of the pressure he had caused, and then, reached over and undid the buttons on his jeans, and slowly lowered the zipper. She pulled the pants down lower and lower, revealing silky boxers covered in red lips. Chuckling, she pulled the jeans off completely and taking it as a sign he wanted lips _there_ she started to kiss him through the boxers. She could feel dampness on the material, and licked it, tasting the warm saltiness.

She slowly slid him out through the hole that was left unbuttoned, leave it to Dean to not have the patience to unbutton when he need to go. She was amazed at the length and width. She had assumed due to his stocky build that that part of his anatomy would match, but smiled with pleasure when she saw it. It was silky smooth, and velvety to the touch. She reached down, and grabbed him ruffly, and pulled, non too softly. Dean groaned, and gasped, never having a woman take the lead like this before. She leaned down and licked the tip to tease him, and then reached over and put his hand between her legs, rubbing it up and down, to show him that she wanted him to continue. He obliged her willingly, as she took him into her mouth, completely. Stunned, he stopped his fingers, no one had ever been able to do that before. She reached her free hand up and smacked his face, sharply, and then moved his hand between her legs again, in an obvious reprimand not to stop.

Shocked even more at the slap, he made no move to continue his strokes, until she reached down and massaged his sack. He jerked, and then called out her name moving his fingers again. He was so close, and didn't know what to do. In his experience some girls didn't want a guy to finish mid blow job. Moaning, and starting to shake, Dean kept his fingers moving, in fear of another reprimand, this one being more significant as he was already warned once. Then she did something no girl had ever done, she reached inside him, and massaged his prostate, with out thinking he screamed, and exploded. He saw stars and gasped for a breath, which he was never allowed to catch, because she was now kissing him, thrusting her tongue in and out of his mouth with growing passion. He shuddered again, and felt the ripple of her shudders too. She reached down and slid his boxer off and tossed them across the room.

He never took his hands away from her center, because she hadn't given him leave too, and he could feel her climax, and listened to her growing cries. The repetition of his name on her lips spurred him to life again, and he knew he would be ready, whenever she was. Which evidently she was, because she rolled off him, and laid on her stomach and reached over and pulled Dean behind her, she then got up on her knees, and slid herself on him, and then started rocking back and forth. "Oh, God." thought Dean, he really didn't know if he could take any more, but started to meet her rocking with rocking of his own. As he was about to explode for a second time, she pulled away from him, and rolled onto her back. The cold air hit him, and cooled some of the frenzy. She then reached down, and put him inside of her, and raised her legs to envelope him around his waist and put her arms around his back, pulling him closer into her embrace. He could now see her face, and the emotions playing off her eyes, and mouth. Her face was contorted in ecstasy, and he never though she looked more beautiful. He leaned down, with out breaking his stride, and kissed her with everything that he had. He gave her his heart, not even knowing that was what he was doing. He softly rained kissed down her neck, and cheeks, and stopped when he tasted salt. He raised his head, and met her eyes. They smiled and he nuzzled her neck and they breathed each other in, as they both reached their second climax. Instead of rolling off her like he normally would, he laid beside her and pulled her closer, not wanting to let her go. They slowly drifted off to sleep, warm and spent.

The next morning, Beth woke up with a soreness she wasn't used to, and then remembering Dean and his magnificent lovemaking smiled dreamily. She was going to make him a huge breakfast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, french toast, crepes. The works. She noticed he was gone, but figured he was inside the house, as not to arouse suspicion of what they had done, they would have to break it to Bobby gently. She slowly got up and dressed and walked over to the house, and stepped into the tiny kitchen. Bobby was sitting at the table, neither of the younger men were there.

"Where is Sammy and Dean, I'm gonna cook a feast for breakfast? "

"Well, that would be a waste, as they left a little after five this morning." Bobby said eying Beth suspiciously.

A feeling of dread rolled across her, and she knew, "Where did they go, to the store?"

"Nope, on a job, they said they had no idea when they would be back, possible not for months. Something wrong honey?" Bobby asked, as Beth ran upstairs to Deans room. Everything was gone, his clothes, bag, toiletries, everything. Dumbstruck, she stood there. It was a few minutes before she noticed the envelope on the nightstand. She walked over to it, and noticed her name was on it, with shaking hands she tore it open and read the note inside.

_I'm sorry, Beth. I can't explain why, but I just can't. Always, Dean._

Something fell out of the envelope, and clunked on the floor. Reaching down to pick up the object she realized it was his necklace, the one Sam gave him years ago as kids. The one he _never_ took off. She stared at the pendant, feeling the weight of it in her hands. "Oh, Dean, you idjit." she said quietly, and slipped it around her neck.

Okay, please forgive me for any grammatical errors, as I had a terrible tendency to drift while error checking this chapter. Now, I am going to go take a cold shower, and then watch Supernatural, while trying not to think of all the dirty little things I just wrote about. Sigh, the things I would do...lol

Seriously though, please tell me how it went, and what you thought, as this is only my second love scene I have written, my first being yesterday for "Wow, you look like Jared Padalecki" and am a little nervous, too much, too little? Not Dean enough? Thanks for reading!!!


	11. The Guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I do own my fantasies, right?

_Sorry this has been a long time in coming, I have been working on, WOW, you look just like Jared Padalecki for a while, but I actually have a free night as my kiddos are with my sister, so I am gonna tap out a couple chapters, one here, maybe one on WOW, and I am thinking of doing a one shot. I will probably work on the one shot tonight, as it won't get out of my freakin head! I hate it when that happens__. Please please review__. _

Beth waited six months, six months, and nothing. She hadn't heard from Dean, no letter, call, postcard, nada. Sam barely called her anymore, and when he did, he was careful to never mention Dean. She had traveled all over the country, completing jobs at a pace that worried Bobby. She had left Bobby's that night, and hadn't gone back, at first because she was in a snit, and then because she couldn't. Not now, probably not ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beth had just gotten out of the shower, and was sliding on her panties and bra, when she glanced in the mirror. God, she was getting huge. Her back ached, her skin itched, she craved dirt and ice. What the hell was that all about anyway? She had read it was normal, but still, dirt? She rubbed her hand across her tummy, and felt the kicks she had been counting all day. They seemed less forceful, less often. She was nervous, something just seemed off. She pulled out the cross she'd had since her Christening, and held it in her hands. She could feel the warmth that radiated off it in her hands. She looked down, and pushed on the symbol in the middle where the two bars met. She felt the cross grow even warmer in her hand, not hot, but very very warm.

He was there in an instant. His appearance had changed often over the years, but she always knew it was him, they were connected. This time he appeared in a different form than she had last seen him, eight months ago. He wore a long tan trench, and a rumpled suit, with a tie hung loosely around his neck. She ran into his open arms, his arms were and always had been open to her, since the day of her birth. He wrapped her in his warm embrace, and held her tight. "I'm sorry, I haven't been around in a while, but, things are complicated right now."

"It's ok, really, I just called you because…."she trailed off, what could she say really, it was pretty obvious. He laid his hand gently on her rounded abdomen. He smiled down at her, and rested his chin on her head.

"Your worried? About the child. It's fine and healthy, no problems, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to it. Do you want to know the sex? I can sense that you know." She shook her head, the random O.B. she had seen had asked her several times, but she didn't want to know just yet. He pulled away from her, looking at the dark circles under her eyes, and the sunken cheeks. The only thing that wasn't scrawny was her belly, otherwise she was skin and bones. "Do you want to tell me about it, who the father is? How it happened?" He asked, hoping she would unburden herself to him, like she had in the past." She shook her head, and he sighed. "You must eat more or you won't have the strength to deliver the child."

She nodded, and sat down on the couch. She looked at him sorrowfully. "What should I do? I don't think I can do this on my own, I know I can't."

"You are not alone in this, Elizabeth, I am here, and so is God." He reached over and took her small hands in his, "I will always be here for you, I always have, always will."

"I know, you helped me through my parents, and Dean's death, but how can you help me through this, I mean, what, you gonna help me raise this baby?" she laughed.

He looked at her, stunned. Help her raise the baby, like it was his, like he was a father? The idea appealed greatly to him, he had always wondered what it would be like to be a father, but he had never let himself hope, and to be the father of Elizabeth's baby? That would be better than Heaven, and he knew what he was talking about on that score. He had no idea whose child it was, but it didn't matter to him. He knew it wasn't either one of the Winchester's, and that's all that counted, even though he knew she loved them both. Samuel was a friend, and Dean didn't know she existed, and he had recently seen Dean, he would have said something about fathering a child, right? Elizabeth had no idea about his connection to the Winchesters, and they had no idea about his connection to her. He planned on keeping it that way, he didn't know why, but he just did. She knew an Angel had pulled him from hell, but he had sworn the boys to secrecy on his name, only Bobby and Chuck were allowed to know his name, and that was only due to necessity. She had asked him to thank the Angel who had done it, it was one of his fondest, and worst memories. Her thanking the angel that pulled her love from Hell.

It was a joke really, he never would have allowed anyone else to do it, and the worst part was, he had grown to like this man she loved, but didn't know she existed.

He straightened his shoulders, and stood tall and proud. "I would be honored to help you raise this child, it would be as my own. I would do anything to protect your child, Elizabeth, just as I would do anything to protect you." Elizabeth sat there stunned. He would be honored to raise her baby as his own?

"But, I am having this baby out of wedlock, it's a sin to you isn't it?"

"I don't think it's a sin, Elizabeth. Besides I was charged to protect you, and that means your child too."

"Oh, yeah, it's your duty." She said, looking down at her hands, in disappointment. Didn't anyone love her as much as she loved them. She only wanted to belong to someone, to be cherished.

He knew her too well, knew what that look meant. She had gotten it every time he mentioned that she was his duty. He had never minded his duty, not once. She had been an adorable baby, and a precocious child, a willful teenager, and a stunning woman. He loved that she was his to protect, always had. He walked stiffly over to her, and got down on his knees, in front of her. "It has never once felt like a duty, Elizabeth, to watch over you, its always been a pleasure. If it makes you uncomfortable that your child will be born out of wedlock, or if you think it make one iota of a difference to me, I will tell you now that your child doesn't _have_ to be born out of wedlock, I swear to you, that I will love that baby as if it were my own. Do you understand that?" He looked up into her unusual green eyes, which were filled with tears.

"You can't do that, what would the others say?"

He sighed, "You should know, I have been having problems with my orders, they do not seem to be what I believe God would really want me to do, they just don't feel right. I have been, well, I am no longer welcome in heaven, so therefore, what I do, really doesn't matter to them, now does it. We are in the middle of the Apocalypse, and I am fighting with two warriors, or well really more like one. But he is honorable, and I have every faith that he will succeed, I have faith that I am on the right side."

"You would really marry me, just to give my baby a name, a father? What if…what if you fall in love with someone, or decide you want out?"

He let out a small laugh, that was a joke, he had coveted her since she was a a young woman, "No, that won't happen, that I can swear to you, on the bible if you like." He said with a small tilt of his lips.

"Your sure? I mean, really really sure?" she asked, doubt in her voice, tears in her eyes, with what he would be doing, giving up to protect her and her baby.

He smiled and nodded softly.

"Let me think about it, please. Give me three days, and come and find me." He nodded and was gone with a rush. She had gotten so used to him popping in and out like that it no longer fazed her. She walked to the small bedroom at the end of the camper, and reached under her socks in her dresser drawer, and dug out the amulet Dean had left her. She held the cold metal in her hand along with the warm cross, and let the tears fall. She knew that by marrying one man, she would forever be giving up the other. She wondered if she should contact him, let him know about the baby, but then she didn't want him to feel trapped. But then, if she married, she could say the baby was his, and have a husband to introduce to Bobby, and could return home to see her 'uncle', without questions of who's child it was. Of course it would seem odd that she had never mentioned the man who would be her husband, she had never told anyone about him, because really, who would believe she had a guardian Angel? She laid down on the bed, still holding the amulet in one hand, and rubbing her belly with the other, all the while tears slipped out of her eyes, and sobs racked her body.

_**Please review!!, the more reviews I get, the faster I will put up another chapter! **_


	12. Castiels First

Beth awoke with a start, forgetting for a minute where she was, and the situation she was in. He mother had always told her 'Forget your problems, go to bed and the answer will come to you." She felt something hard in her hand, and she looked down. It was the cross she always used to call Castiel to her. She looked in her other hand, and the amulet was gone, she searched her blankets and found it buried down by her feet.

She took that as a sign, and rolled out of bed, taking both pieces of jewelry with her to the dresser. She pulled out a thick envelope with bubble wrap inside, and put the amulet safely inside. She wrote Bobby's address with no return, on the front and taped it down tight. She got dressed in a new maternity top; it was brown with pink polka dots, and brown stretchy pants to fit over her rounded belly. She put the cross around her neck, and slipped out the door to her camper. Getting into the large truck had become impossible with her new body, so she had sold it, and bought a shiny new Buick sedan. She awkwardly slid behind the wheel, and drove to the post office. She ordered insurance on the package, and watched as the woman tucked it behind the counter in a large basket.

She then went to Borders books, and got a few books on being a father, and smiled to herself at the thought that her baby would have a father after all. Not that she didn't think Dean would be a bad father, just an absentee one. She had finally realized he didn't need the pressure on him, due to his choice of lifestyle, and how could she ask him to give up the only life he knew, to take care of her and the baby. She then got herself a bowl of fresh fruit and sat on a park bench watching the children run and play. Smiling as she watched and ate, she was finally starting to get excited about the baby, and couldn't wait to hold it in her arms.

"Dean?" Cas asked, startling the young man when he just popped in next to him.

"Cas, quit doing that! Warn somebody would you?" Dean asked, for the hundredth time.

"I need your help." The angel said simply.

"What?" Dean sighed knowing Cas hadn't learned the lesson he had been trying to teach over and over..

"I need papers; the kind humans carry to identify themselves."

"Like a driver's license?" He asked.

"I don't know, I need everything that a human would need to start a life here, no questions asked."

"For who? You got someone going into angel witness protection program or something?" Dean smirked at his clever reply

"Me, I need an identity, and don't ask questions." Cas replied, a little to forcefully, but he knew Dean would want to know why he needed these papers, at least he was hoping he needed the papers, he still had one more day before he would know what Beth's answer was, but he still hoped. Dean just looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Dean rubbed his jaw, and sighed. "Fine, come out to the car." He pulled out a ten and laid it on the table and walked out with Castiel following close behind. He opened his trunk, and pulled out a bunch of papers, including, a birth certificate, drivers license, social security card, etc.

Cas looked at them. "I need them with my name, not someone else's."

He took the papers and looked carefully at them, sliding his eyes quickly back and forth reading them with amazing speed. He laid the papers on the trunk of the car, and took put one hand over the top sheet, looking at Dean, he asked. "What should my last name be? I need something simple, plain, common."

Dean just stared at him like he was nuts, but finally said, uh, what about Smith?"

"Castiel Smith, sounds good to me." The angel replied offhandedly, and put his other hand over the trunk a few inches away from the papers, suddenly a paper appeared, an exact replica of the birth certificate that was under his other hand, only with information for a Castiel Smith. He continued to copy the papers, one after another, until he had them all completed.

"Cas, what's going on?' Dean asked, quietly. But the angel was already gone.

Her three days were up, not that she had needed them, and she was waiting patiently for Castiel to show up. With a soft flurry of air he was there, looking at her. "Hey Cassie" she said looking up at him from the chair, calling him by the nickname she had used all her life. "It looks like you have yourself a wife, if you haven't changed you mind." Castiel had to fight to keep the relief and joy form his voice.

"No, I have not changed my mind."

"Well, good then. Where do we go from here, do we go to a church, Vegas, or do you just say where married and poof we are cause you're an angel and all." Cas didn't like the sound of any of those options.

"Can we get married some other way? Church is out, I have heard of Vegas, and that doesn't sound good at all, and I don't know if I can marry us or not." He said thoughtfully.

"We could just go to city hall, but I don't know what we will do for identification at any of these places, your not human, you don't have a birth certificate or social security number or anything." She sounded lost and hopeless.

"Is this what you're talking about?" he asked, taking out the papers he had copied.

"Where did you get those?" she asked, surprised.

"From a friend, I wanted to be prepared." He looked down at his feet, not sure if she would be happy that he had thought ahead to their marriage.

"Oh, well, that's great Cassie. Now all we have to do is decide when."

"Today, I want to marry you today." Castiel said, but thought, yesterday, last week, last year, anytime.

Smiling at Cas's intensity, which he seemed to invoke no matter which vessel he was using, she just nodded and grabbed her purse. She was already wearing her only maternity dress, and Cas was already in a suit, albeit a wrinkled one. "Hey, Cassie, can you straighten out your suit, cause it's a mess, and I don't wanna marry someone who looks like a bum." She grinned up at him. The angel nodded solemnly and ran his hand down his clothes, leaving behind a perfectly pressed suit, and straight tie. She tried to get up, but the seat was deep, and her belly was round, so she was struggling. He leaned down, and reached behind her back, and gently helped her up.

She drove them to the court house, and was actually surprised to find they could get married today, she had thought that they would say they need a blood test, or a wait time, but apparently all they needed was fifty bucks, and a birth certificate and social security card. They waited in the large court room, and watched other couples say their 'I do's' which brought a tear to Beth's eye. She was saddened by the fact that she was marrying Castiel, and not the man she loved, but she cared about her guardian angel, always had, always would, and that would be good enough for her. When it was their turn, they stood in front of the judge in his robes and said all the words that would bind them to each other.

When the judge told Castiel that he could kiss his bride, he went white. He had forgotten that particular custom. He looked down at Beth, and tilted his head to the side, wanting to press his lips to her, but nervous. He had never, in his many many years, kissed someone, and for his first to be here, with her on their wedding day, terrified him. What if he did it wrong? He swallowed hard, and looked down at his feet, and shuffled them nervously. Beth leaned close to him, and stood on tip toe to whisper in his ear, "Castiel, have you ever kissed someone before?" Unable to form words, he just shook his head. She turned to the judge, "I think we are going to skip this part." The judge looked at her like she was the nuttiest bride on the planet.

"No, I _want_ to kiss you Elizabeth." Cas whispered in her ear, so soft she could barely hear him. She turned her face to see his, and saw his bright blue eyes staring at her, his eyes unreadable. She nodded, and he slowly reached up and put his hands in her hair, and pulled her close. He let his lips touch hers just slightly, feeling their softness and warmth, before pressing his lips harder, more possessively than he had planned. It felt so natural, so right to him, that he let instinct kick in. He ran his tongue along her lips, and she parted for him on a gasp, as his tongue slid into the warm recesses of her mouth, and tangled with hers, in what to him, must be the best kiss on earth. Beth gasped, and moaned and wrapped her arms tightly around him, his hard abdomen, coming in contact with her rounded belly. She was stunned that she was kissing him, that this magnificent earth shattering kiss was coming from her straight-laced and formal guardian angel. Just as she felt like her knees were going to buckle, she felt a hard kick right in the middle of her belly, and Castiel stopped and pulled away gasping for air he didn't even need.

His eyes grew huge with wonder, and surprise. "Was…was that?" He couldn't even finish the question. Beth nodded, and put his large hand on her belly to feel the continued bumps and kicks. Castiel stood there, shocked and dumbfounded at the gift he was being given, he was going to have a family, a real honest to God family.

Beth leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I guess the baby wants to play with its Daddy?" They just stood there, until a throat cleared, and they jumped back. The judge looked at them fondly, and smiled.

"Here is your marriage certificate. You may go home now." He winked at Castiel in a knowing manner, and the angel blushed a bright crimson, while Beth laughed nervously. They took the paper, and drove back to her camper. Beth made a small feast for dinner, and they sat down at the little table and chairs. Cas looked at the food, never having tasted anything before, and not sure he wanted to. He watched her as she leaned over the table, her dress tightening around her breasts a little at the strain, and felt an unfamiliar sensation in his groin. His breath hitched, and he looked down at the table. Beth dished him out some everything she had cooked, which was lasagna, garlic bread, asparagus covered in a cream sauce, and a large salad. Her new husband looked at it like the plate might get up and say boo.

"Cassie, have you ever had food before?" He shook his head. She chuckled, when he picked up the fork and stabbed awkwardly at the food, missing most of it. She reached over, and stayed his hand. She then took the fork, and poked a piece of lettuce and dipped it in the ranch dressing. She held the offering to his full lips, and fed it to him. "Try this first, cause after you eat my lasagna you won't want salad."

There was an explosion in his mouth, that was the only word for it. The lettuce crunched in his mouth, and the dressing slid around his tongue bathing it in flavor. He had never dreamed food would be this good, or he would have eaten long ago. Next she speared a hunk of asparagus and held it up to his lips, which opened willingly. That was somehow better than the salad, and he rolled the food on his tongue, moaning. When she cut off some lasagna, and the cheese was pulling in strings up from the plate, he was keening and gripping the table in ecstasy. She slowly, raised the fork to his lips. "Please" he gasped, lowering his head to the fork and opening his mouth, not able to wait for the next explosion in his mouth. She pulled the fork away, denying him what she had told him was the best thing on his plate.

He rocked towards her, and looked up into her eyes, which were filled with laughter, and heat. He shifted in his chair, uncomfortable with the strange tightness in his belly, and pants. He ran a hand over himself, trying to shift, which only made him get harder, and he bucked a little in the chair, at the completely alien sensation. Beth raised the fork but kept it out of his reach, completely unaware that her husband was about to explode. "Please." He said again, and she finally gave in to him, and slid the savory mixture into his mouth. This time, not only was there an explosion in his mouth, there was one in his pants. Castiel stopped and swallowed the food, and looked down at himself, startled. "What happened?" he asked her. Confused, Beth just looked at him. He stood up, and she could see what had happened, from the small wet stain at his zipper to the slowly shrinking manhood, that was a testament to God's grace. She swallowed, and didn't say anything for a long minute. She took his hand, and took him to the bathroom.

"Cas, you need to take a shower." She turned on the water, checked the temperature, and handed him a towel and soap, and explained to him how to bathe.

"But…what happened to me?" he asked in a small confuse voice when she started to walk over to the door.

"You just complimented me on my cooking, wait till you eat chocolate!" she said, unable to explain to an innocent angel what had just happened, and unable to explain to herself the desire licking at her, at the thought of him in the shower.

_**Please please review!!!! I would just like to thank everyone for reading my whims. As to what I have planned for the next few chapters, is several of Castiel's firsts. I can't just picture it now……**_


	13. The Pee Pee Dance

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Beth, and she had a mind of her own…**_

Beth waited for about twenty minutes, listening to the shower run, wondering what Cas was thinking about his first shower ever. The water was still running ten minutes later, so she decided she better check on him. Just as she opened the door to the bathroom to ask him if he was ok, he turned off the water and stepped out. Beth's eyes widened the suit pants had hidden more than she had thought. Castiel's dark hair was black with water; it was matted to his face, with water running in long lines down the side of his face, leading down to incredible shoulders. They were hard with muscle, and as his arms lifted to wipe the water from his eyes, and face, she saw his firm hard, and very slick chest and abdomen, which was covered in a dusting of jet black hair, leading a fine trail down to….stop she thought, don't look, but she couldn't help it, she just had to. She glanced, and looked away quickly, a flush creeping up her neck and cheeks.

Cas didn't notice anything. He was busy looking at his fingers, at the wrinkled tips. He looked up at her, completely unaware that he wasn't supposed to be naked in front of her, to him it was natural, organic. "What is wrong with my hands?" he asked, in wonder. He held them out to her to look at, but she just looked down at the floor, avoiding the amazing view in front of her.

"Uh…I…uh…gotta go check on the cake." She fled out of the tiny room as fast as she could leaving Cas to stare at her backside. He walked out to the tiny bedroom, and saw clothes that Beth had laid out for him, jeans, a white t-shirt, a thin blue sweater, boxers, socks, and tennis shoes. She had guessed the sizes, figuring they could go shopping later for more items. There was no way she was going to spend the rest of her life looking at him in that rumpled suit. Cas looked at the items, picking them up, feeling the texture. He knew the basics, underwear, pants, and the shirts, he just didn't know why there were two shirts, although he was more than pleased that Elizabeth had taken the time to pick him out clothes. He slid himself into the boxers, and jeans, and picked up the shirts again, looking at one then the other. Deciding he liked the blue one best, he put it on, and was startled at how soft the material was, compared to his stiff dress shirt. He walked out to the main room, carrying his socks and shoes. He sat next to Beth, whose gaze was riveted to the TV. He lifted a leg, to put on the socks, and Beth let her gaze linger over to watch him. Geez, even his feet are sexy, she thought. They had a high arch, and well rounded toes, with a slight sprinkle of dark hair on them. He slipped his other foot into the matching sock, and then grabbed the tennis shoes.

He cocked his head from side to side, playing with the laces, studying them. Beth watched him, wondering what he would do next, because it was obvious that he had never seen tennis shoes, or tied them before. He looked down at the floor, and then looked slowly up to Beth, who met his eyes, noticing that the blue shirt made his eyes look even bluer; she hadn't noticed how blue his eyes were before. He looked sheepishly at her, and handed her the shoes. "I don't know how what to do." He looked at her, helpless to continue, feeling embarrassment for the first time. He was used to knowing what to do. Beth smiled at him, and took his foot; she showed him that there was a left and right shoe, and how to tell the difference. Then she showed him how to untie the laces, and she slipped his foot into the left shoe, surprised at how erotic it was. She could feel his long leg resting on hers, and his foot so soft and hard in the new socks she had bought him. She then tried to show him how to tie the laces.

Pursing his lips together, he could feel himself getting hard again, which was even more uncomfortable because the jeans were tighter than his suit pants. The sight of Beth, leaning over his foot, the top of her breast exposed giving him a good view down her dress, gave him pleasure. He knew he should look away, but it was impossible, they were so large and firm from the pregnancy, and he just wanted to reach out and graze a finger across the top, or lean down and kiss one. Where are these thoughts coming from, he asked himself shocked and more than a little ashamed. "Do you think you can do the next one by yourself?' Beth asked, breaking him of his thoughts. He yanked his head up, and looked stupidly at her.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"Can you do the next one yourself?" she asked, amused, because she was pretty sure she had caught him looking down her dress.

"Uh…" Then he smiled, "No, I think I need you to show me again." Beth thought about it for a second, and decided, she wouldn't mind showing him again, especially if it meant she got to hold his foot. She took the other foot, and slowly slid it into the shoe, and tied the laces, leaning over just a little bit further than necessary, giving Castiel an even better view than before. She patted his leg, and he swung it to land his foot on the floor. "Thank you for getting me clothes, I, well I appreciate it." He told her solemnly.

"No problem, I thought we could get you more, whenever your ready. You want to watch a movie?" Beth asked, not knowing what else to say, she felt awkward, she was his wife in name only, but she had never thought she might actually feel something besides affection for her guardian angel, she had been in love with Dean for so long, it felt odd to be attracted to another man, or angel oh what ever he was. He grinned up at her.

"Yes, I have watched people watch movies, but I have never really watched one myself!" He was getting excited. "Did you say something about cake? Isn't that food, I really really like food." He said, rocking back and forth in excitement.

"Yeah, it's all ready; I'll grab you a slice." She slowly got up, with Cas's help, and walked over to the little kitchen. She cut him off a large slice, and walked back over to him. Handing it to him, she said "I think you'll like it, its chocolate cake, with chocolate fudge icing."

Castiel's hand stopped mid-reach for the plate, face falling "What did you say?"

"It's chocolate cake, with chocolate fudge icing."

Blushing, he said "Um…I think I changed my mind. I don't think I want any after all." He remembered what she had said about waiting till he tasted chocolate, and he was already in a state, and didn't think he wanted to take the risk. She looked at him, shocked how he changed his mind so quickly. Then realizing what he was thinking, she sat down with the plate still in her hand.

"No, no Cassie. I was just kidding, really. I just didn't know how to answer your question. I was embarrassed. Really, try the cake." She had taken the fork and cut off a piece of cake, and held it to his full lips. He looked at her, unsure, but then decided to trust her judgment. He opened his mouth and she slid the cake in.

Moaning in the pleasure that was the cake, his eyes widened. "Oh my, that's even better than the lasagna. I love chocolate!" He took the plate and fork from her, and awkwardly started eating the cake. Beth watched him for a minute, amused. She turned to the TV and started looking at the online guide picking out what to watch.

Turning to Cas, about to ask him if it was alright if they watched Steel Magnolias, the question died on her lips as she saw Cas holding the now empty plate to his mouth. He was slowly running his long, pink tongue up and down the plate, licking at the crumbs that remained. Shocked at once again how erotic he was, not even trying to be, and innocent all at the same time, it took her a second to get her breath back. "Cassie, no." she said reaching up to take his arm, and shaking her head. "We don't lick our plates when were done, we just put them in the sink." She took the plate from him, to his disappointment. He was trying to hide it, but she knew he really wanted more cake. Laughing softly, she went over and got him another large slice, and brought it back.

The grin he gave her as she handed it to him, lit his whole face up, and she was once again startled at how beautiful he was. She sat next to him, as the movie started. "Better be careful, your gonna get fat." She teased. They sat back on the little couch, and watched the movie, Castiel polishing off the cake, but not wanting to ask for more, even though he really would have liked to. After about an hour into the movie, which he was really enjoying, he started to get a pain in his belly. He shifted, and when a few minutes later it was back again, he shifted to the other side. Every few minutes, he could feel a pressure, but when he moved from one side to another, it seemed to help, until it didn't. Beth had noticed him squirming, and when after a few minutes of it, she turned to him. He had his hand on his stomach, but was almost holding himself. He whimpered, and shifted again.

"Hey Cassie, what's the matter?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew, considering he was doing the pee pee dance as her mother had called it.

Gasping, "I don't know, it feels funny, in my belly and…" he let off as another wave rolled though him. She took the hand that wasn't holding himself, and yanked him up off the couch.

"Cas, what goes in must come out, you have to pee. Hurry!" She walked as fast as her gangly body would allow, Castiel following bent over behind her. She led him into the bathroom.

"Castiel, listen to me, I want you to take off your pants, and boxers, sit there," she pointed to the toilet, "and relax, let it all out. Ok?" She told him what the toilet paper was for, and then shut the door to give him some privacy, but stood just outside in case her angel needed her. She heard shuffling, and then the unmistakable sounds of Cas doing his business. After a couple for minutes, Castiel came out, grinning.

"That felt great! But, why? Why did I have to do that? I never had to before." He asked, looking down at her like she held all the knowledge in the world.

"You have never eaten or drank before, like I said, what goes in must come out."

"But, it didn't look like what I ate?" he asked, confused.

Beth groaned, "Don't ask, Cas, I'll get you some books on human anatomy too ok?"

"Too? You got me other books?" He asked looking around. Beth went over to the tiny dresser, and pulled out the bag, and handed them to him. He opened it up and pulled the books out, reading the cover and back, within seconds. He looked up at her, eyes shining. "You got me these? Thank you." He touched the covers reverently. Beth's eyes misted over, he seemed so excited to raise this baby.

"Well, yeah, I thought you would want some information, to help you get started." He walked over to her, and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He started to walk out to the living room, reading the top book, and with out glancing back at her, called out. "I would really like books on human anatomy too; I want to know why my member keeps getting big and hard when I look at your breasts!"

_**Please review!! Any suggestions for another first for Castiel, the innocent (though not much longer) angel are appreciated!**_


	14. Like a Virgin

Okay I know I haven't updated in a LONG time but I have been busy, so here it is. As always please review.

No way, did an angel just say that, Beth thought. Yeah he did, and he didn't even realize what was going on which made it…interesting, Beth thought again. She really had no idea what she wanted. She was married to him, but only for the baby's sake, and she was in love with Dean, right? Yet she felt this pull towards Castiel that she had never noticed before, of course his other vessels were not as good looking as this one, but still, wouldn't she have felt something before? Sighing she decided she was going to put on her jammies before going back out to the living room. She slipped on a new nightgown, it was designed to wear before and after pregnancy, it had folds to make room for her growing belly, but also had hidden slits for nursing. It was white and lacy, it barely came down to her knees and for some reason she felt sexy in it. After she slipped it on, she rubbed the soft silky material across her belly, and then grazed her hands across her nipples.

She had been really hot and bothered lately, she knew it was from the pregnancy but it was getting worse, and she had no release besides herself and that was getting impossible because of her belly, she couldn't reach herself. Groaning at her stiffening nipples she forced herself to take a deep breath and walked into the main room. She looked as Cassie flipping quickly through the first book, and smiled. He was so curious about everything, he always had been, he had always peppered her with questions while she was growing up, and still did now. He had lost interest in the movie, to into the books about pregnancy and baby care. She sat on the couch next to him; he didn't even glance up at her.

"Did you know that the baby's heart beats by six weeks?"

"Mmhhm." She answered. A few seconds later.

"How far along are you?" Castiel asked.

"Twenty four weeks."

He flipped a couple pages. "The baby weighs about one pound, and is covered with cheese." He stated.

"No not cheese, its stuff that looks like cheese, called Vernix.'

"Oh, hey the baby can hear!" He cried out, and put the book down on the table. He got onto his knees in front of her, and leaned down towards her belly. "Hi there, baby! I'm your daddy, can you hear me?" The baby kicked in response and Beth took Cassie's hands and put them on her belly. He felt another kick and grinned. "I'm going to take good care of you, I promise, and your mommy too." Just then he looked up at Beth to see her green eyes glistening with tears, she was looking at him softly, still holding his hands. He stared at her, dumbfounded again at how beautiful she was. "You know, my Father created a masterpiece when he made you." He reached up and touched the side of her face, sweeping his fingers along her cheek to her ear. At his words the tears finally came from her eyes, and he gently wiped them away. He kneeled up higher so he was face to face with her, and gently kissed her eyes, cheeks, nose and finally her lips.

"I have always wanted to do that." He whispered in her ear, gently kissing the shell of her ear. She gasped at his words and unconsciously put her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. "Something else I learned in that book is a pregnant woman had needs, sexual needs. I know I am not who you want, and I'm not asking for anything, but I will try to alleviate those, uh, needs for you." She stopped breathing, taking in his words. He would pleasure her, and not ask anything in return? He gently picked her up and carried her into the small bedroom, and laid her on the soft bed. He sat next to her, and slowly ran his hand up her long smooth legs, getting hard at the contact. Beth moaned and spread her legs, reveling at the rough fingers that slowly spread her intimate place apart.

Castiel had never done anything like this before, but he had seen glimpses of the shows he had caught Dean watching, and he could feel Beth's body react so he figured he must be doing something right. He lazily ran his fingers around her sex, getting the lay of the land so to speak. She wiggled and squirmed at the touch, but she jumped and yelped "Yes there!" when he touched the little nub at her center. He smiled, wickedly, which was unusual for him. He flicked his now slick finger back and forth over the nub, and watched as Beth's skin turned flushed and she bucked her hips up. He lay down next to her, never taking his fingers away, and reached under her night gown to cup her firm breast. Now it was his turn to groan, he had wanted to feel those for so long, and now here they were, just waiting for his touch.

Beth's mind was reeling, she was trying had to make her brain think, to tell him to stop, that they shouldn't be doing this, but her brain refused to function as he did magical things to her body. Her body responded and sang to his touch, turning to fire from the inside out. He pulled her nipple, and tugged she panted. Cas lifted the nightgown up, to reveal her perfect creamy white breast to his view, and almost cried they were so stunning. He couldn't help himself, it was almost like a beacon to his mouth, and he leaned down to suckle one nipple, all the while still massaging the other breast and rubbing back and forth on her clit. Beth thought she would lose her mind with pleasure, and was so close to coming she thought she would break. She gasped, and panted. She wanted to feel his body too, so she started to run her hands over his hard muscled back, under the shirt. Cas started moaning, and his suckling became harder and harder. He started bucking hip hips towards her, not knowing why but it seemed a natural thing to do. Beth could feel his cock through his jeans, and she brought her hands down to release the button wanting, no, needed to feel him in all his glory.

Cas jumped when he felt her soft smooth hands glide across him, having never felt anything so wonderful in his entire existence. It felt so good he stopped suckling her and rolled his eyes back into his head. Beth wondered if he had ever felt anything like this, and then decided after looking in his face, no, Cassie had never felt anything like this before. Grinning to herself, she slowly worked the jeans down his legs, admiring the long firmness of them, covered in dark hair. God, he was stunning. She then pulled at his shirt, and removed it. Castiel stayed her hand, as she reached down to grasp him again. "Can't Beth, this was for you, to comfort you, not for me." He was gasping, trying to deal with the feelings she brought out in him, but also trying to make sure she got her pleasure. This was supposed to be all about her.

"Ahh, Castiel. That makes me want to do this even more!" She leaned down, shifting her belly to make room, and took him in her mouth. He bucked his hips and clenched the sheet in his hands till his fingers turned white. She pulled her lips off him just enough to tell him to touch her, and then went back to licking and sucking him. She felt him put his hands under her nightgown, and between her legs, rubbing and flicking her clit again. She almost collapsed, but forced herself to continue. She was so close to coming but just couldn't get over the edge, and she thought he was in the same boat, he groaned, moaned, and called out her name, but nothing. She laid back on the bed, her back hurting trying to bend around her large belly. She felt him roll to face her, as he continued to flick her nub, and now he was back at her breast massaging and suckling.

She glanced down at his dark hair, plastered against his face with sweat, and his long fingers and strong hands touching her. "Castiel?" she whispered softly.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes so dark with passion. "I love it when you say my name like that." He said his voice guttural with emotion.

She smiled at him, he was so sweet and honest, he would never leave her or hurt her. He loved her, she knew it somehow, he had always loved her. "Castiel, do you love me?" She asked, knowing the answer already, but wanting to hear the words. She had never heard the words directed towards her before.

He cocked his head to the side, his eyes getting large at the question. He swallowed hard and looked away. "Yes, I'm sorry. I know you must love the real father of this baby, and could never love me, but yes I do love you I always have, always will." He looked back at her, his heart in his eyes, and she melted. She pulled him close to her and kissed him deeply, thrusting her tongue in his mouth, mating it with his. He leaned into the kiss, his cock slipping between her tight thighs and he bucked at the friction, almost spilling himself onto her legs. She could feel him in-between her legs and she slowly spread them, and wrapped them around his waist pulling his hips towards her. He slid into her, and he felt so good. He was hard and smooth, and he filled her tight passage completely, stretching her to fit around him. Castiel's eyes widened in amazement at what had just happened because she had taken him inside her, he hadn't meant for it to got his far. He tried to pull out, opening his mouth to apologize, but the friction caused by the movement was his undoing. He panted, and just as he caught his breath, she used her feet and legs to pull him back towards her, making him realize that the motion of going back and forth made exquisite pleasure and so he continued the movement, by pulling back out. She pulled him back in, until he got the rhythm and soon he was losing himself in her, spilling himself deep inside of her, to the sounds of her screaming and calling his name, her head was thrust back, exposing the long lines of her neck, and the flush of her chest.

He looked down at her, amazed at how stunning she was in the throws of passion, and noticed a spot on her chest that was paler than the rest. It looked like she had been in the sun, but that spot had not been touched by the suns rays. Cas leaned over and squinted his eyes, and cocked his head to the side trying to get a better look at the familiar shape. Suddenly his heart stopped and his whole body went still. Beth looked up at him, "Cassie, what's wrong?" she asked, wondering is she had pushed him too far, or if he was feeling guilty for having sex with her.

He slowly got up out of bed, and started pulling on his clothes, a grim expression on his face the whole time. It was scaring her, so Beth asked again what was wrong. "That mark on your neck, there is only one thing that can make that mark, and it is worn by Dean Winchester. It's his amulet, and if its on your neck that means you had to have been wearing it, which means that you must have meant enough to him for him to give it to you." Castiel fisted his hands and clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes he asked through clenched teeth. "Is that baby Dean Winchesters?" Just then the doorbell rang.

_Haha Cliffe!!!! I must say, that wasn't what I expected to happen? Hmm I wonder what will happen next? Really I had started this chapter planning on having them do other stuff with Castiel's firsts, but apparently that is not what happened. I don't write my stories they write themselves. Hmmm, I do know who is at the door though. hahaha _

The more review I get the faster I will get up the next chapter, if I get up enough I will post the next one tonight! Promise!!


	15. Dean Finds Out

Hehe, so that's what I gotta do to get reviews, leave a cliffe and a threat! Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope you like the next installment.

_**12 Hours Earlier**_

Dean and Sam walked through the front door of Bobby's house, Sam strolling in and Dean looking around as if he were expecting someone. Bobby was sitting at his desk, his fingers folded, and an angry expression on his face, as he glared at the Winchester boys. Sam looked at Bobby, then looked at Dean with a confused expression on his face, only to see Dean looking at the floor, hands in the pocket of his jeans and kicking his toe on the wood floor, making squeaky noises as he did so.

Bobby pursed his lips, then nashed his teeth, and finally spoke. "I want to know what the hell is going on and I want to know right now!" Sam and Dean whipped their heads up to face Bobby, having never heard him that angry before.

Sam spoke first, "Bobby, what are you talking about?"

"I got a call this morning from a friend of mine, who is a judge. He wanted to congratulate me on becoming an honoree grandpa, and that my new son in law was a lucky man! Now let me tell you, I was surprised to find out that Beth is pregnant and at least six months along, and even more surprised she married a man by the name of Castiel Smith! Now, that name is pretty unusual wouldn't you say. What the hell are you idjits not telling me!" He was screaming by now, and watching the boys closely for their reactions. Sam just looked at Bobby, mouth open.

"Beth is pregnant? She married a man named Castiel?" They both looked at Dean, who was visibly shaken. His face was ghostly pale, and his hand shook as he wiped it across his jaw. He slowly sat down in the chair in the corner, his legs unable to hold himself up. He reached up and fingered his necklace which Bobby had fed ex'd him not twenty four hours ago. He had assumed that Beth had gotten over him, now he didn't know what to think. Bobby watched him, like a hunter watching a limping prey.

"Dean Winchester, you know something, and I want to know what."

He looked at Bobby, then Sam. "Uh, Castiel came by a couple days ago, and asked for identity papers, by the name of Castiel Smith. He wouldn't tell me why."

"Do you think he is the father of Beth's baby, and that's why they got married?" Bobby asked.

"Um, I don't think they would have hidden the fact that they got married from you if that were the case." Sam stood there, watching Deans reaction, and listening to his voice shake as he talked. Dean was hiding something, Sam could feel it in his bones, he kneed down in front of Dean, laying his hand on his knee.

"Dean what else do you know."

Dean looked at Sam, fear and possibly hope in his eyes, then he glanced over to Bobby. He swallowed hard, and gripped the armrests till his fingers went white, "Um, if Beth is about six months along, um…well…."

"Spit it out boy!" Bobby growled though his teeth, a sinking feeling that he knew what Dean was going to say.

"Well….the baby may be mine?" He looked to Sam, begging for forgiveness with his eyes.

"Wait a minute, that night you stayed in Beth's camper, I asked you if you had sex with her and you said no! You lied to me, and then you left her the next day. You are a complete ass, you know that."

Bobby stood up and advanced on Dean. "Boy, you better fix this, and fix it now!"

"I don't know where to find her, and even if I did, if she married Castiel she certainly doesn't want me. I can't imagine how Castiel got in the picture." Dean ran his hands through his short hair, they were still shaking.

"I can't believe this, didn't you use a condom?" asked Sam. Dean just looked at him, not saying anything.

"Your going to find her, damn it, and fix this." Bobby then handed Dean a paper with the town that she had been married in. Dean took it, wanting to go to her, beg her to take him back, but felt she would never forgive him for his stupidity. God, what if I am the father, he thought, and Castiel took my place. Becoming determined that if the baby was his, he was going to win her back, by God, he stood up, clenching the paper in his hand like a lifeline. He looked to Bobby and then to Sam, and headed towards the door.

Sam followed Dean out the door, having never seen him in such a state. His eyes were wild, and his hair stuck out everywhere, from him running his hands through it repeatedly. Dean got into the drivers side, and Sam in the passengers. Sam watching him fumble with the keys trying to get them into the ignition, and finally roaring the Impala to life. Sam couldn't help it, he had never been so angry with his brother in his life. "What the hell were you thinking, having sex with her and then leaving the next day. She isn't a one night stand Dean!" He was yelling so loud the windows shook.

"I didn't have sex with her, I made love to her, and it scared the shit out of me, okay? I got freaked out, and left. I gave her my necklace, and now she had sent it back to me, and I think she hates me, and I'm in love with her. Please just lay off, please!" Sam sat back, stunned at Dean's emotional outburst. He had noticed the disappearance and return of the necklace but hadn't mentioned it because he assumed Dean had grown tired of wearing it, but evidently he had given his prized possession to a girl whom he very likely had gotten pregnant and she had just sent it back to him. Sam smiled, his brother was in a pickle, and he couldn't help but get a little satisfaction from that little fact.

Dean drove like a maniac speeding well over the speed limit, it was a wonder they hadn't been pulled over. It was dark by the time they reached the only campground in the little town. They drove around for several minutes until they found her camper, the lights were ablaze inside, and they saw two figures in the bedroom window, but with the curtains down they couldn't tell who they were. They both hopped out of the car, and Dean practically ran to the door, and slammed his hand against the door bell. He heard it ding inside, and then heard scuffling from inside like people were hurriedly moving around.

The door swung open reveling Castiel in jeans and a shirt, not his usual garb, and his hair was tousled in a just had fabulous sex way, and Dean lost it. He jumped into the camper, and tackled the surprised angel, swinging his fists and kicking his legs. Cas didn't put up a fight, he just waited for Dean to lose his energy hitting something that was as hard as a brick wall, but Dean didn't calm down, he only got worse, angry that his punches didn't affect the angel in the slightest. He thrashed around. Throwing punched harder and harder, till Castiel was afraid he would hurt himself and finally picked him up by the collar and held him away from him. Dean continued to kick him, and he tried to get his hands on him, but Cas held him to far away.

By this time Beth had entered the room, and had started yelling. "Stop it! Dean Winchester, stop that this instant." Her voice was the only thing that could puncture Dean's enraged mind, and he immediately desisted attacking the angel and turned towards her, his clothing torn, and ragged from the assault.

Dean looked down at her belly, and saw the roundness, wanting to reach out and touch it, make it real, but he stayed his hand. He looked from Beth to Castiel. "This is what you wanted those papers for? To marry her?" He snarled, angry that Castiel had beat him to it.

"Yes" he replied, stonily, glaring at Beth. Beth just stood there head whipping back and forth between Dean and Castiel. "And I have just one question, before I go. Did you know she carried your child when you left her?"

"Hell No!" Dean said, and then looked at Beth for confirmation that the baby was his, she looked at the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. That was confirmation enough. Dean looked back at Cas, but he was already gone, and Dean fell to the floor, no longer being held up. Dean walked toward Beth slowly, on shaking legs, and kneeled down in front of her, putting his hands on her belly. He looked up at her, but she refused to look at him, she just looked off to the side.

"Beth, why, why didn't you tell me?" He asked quietly.

Finally she looked at him, anger in every part of her body. "Because I didn't exactly know where you were, and you left me. You fucked me and then left, like a coward. You didn't want me, and don't tell me you want me now. You just want the baby! You never loved me, you left, you left me knowing how desperately in love with you I was, and you left!" Dean looked at her like he had been slapped, and he opened his mouth to apologize, explain he was scared of his feelings, and that his world shattered when she sent him his necklace back. But he never had the chance, because she ran into her bedroom, and slammed the door, locking it behind her. Dean looked at Sam with a helpless expression. Sam shrugged his shoulders, and walked to the door, and knocked softly.

"Beth, it's Sam, sweetie let me in." The door opened and Sam went inside, and Dean just stood in the tiny living room and listened to her cries, and the thunder outside. It had suddenly started to storm like he had never heard it storm before. He sat on the couch, waiting. He would be here when Beth came out, he was never leaving her again, he didn't know how he would get her to forgive him, and he didn't know how to take care of a baby, but he knew he wasn't leaving her again, ever!


	16. Fear and Loathing

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to write this!!! But, I couldn't decide how I wanted it to end, Castiel or Dean, Dean or Castiel. But the decision has been made, and the end has come into my head, FINALLY. So here it goes, please please tell me what you all think!!! **_

_**Also, my FB id is Susan LaMar Kraft and my twitter id is piecesofpie79, so if you wanna listen to obsessed fangirls feel free to add me to the list! **_

Dean gasped for breath, trying desperately to catch it, but it flitted elusively away from him. He felt like he was dying all over again, his chest felt like it had a huge boulder in it, and his mind swam dizzily with his thoughts. Loser. Monster. Worthless. Idiot. Heartbreaker. Coward. His head screamed that didn't deserve her or Sam, or anyone for that matter. His mind replayed his life, killing his father, brother, and all those souls in hell. His heart was raced with what felt like a thousand beats per minute, and he laid a hand on it to stop the pain it caused in his chest. He didn't want to die again, not because he thought he deserved to live, but because he feared returning to hell. He felt his blood rush to his legs and arms, and away from his head, and the ensuing blackness in his vision made him want to run, run as far and as fast as he could. He stood up, fully intending in his irrational mind to run, but his legs gave out on him, and he fell to the floor with a loud, rattling thud.

Back in the tiny bedroom, Beth and Sam had been talking, and she had been trying to figure out the alarming difference in Sam. He was larger, firmer, and his eyes were so far from the Sam she knew she was terrified for him. Sam had been her best friend for years, and now the man that lay on the bed trying to comfort her was no longer that man. It was Sam, she knew that, but just not Sammy. She reached up to touch his face, and beg him to tell her what had happened to him in the last six months, when the whole camper shook with a loud thud, like someone falling. "Dean!" Beth cried, and sat up as fast as her awkward body would allow. She raced off the bed, and into the small main room, to see Dean lying on the floor in a heap, holding his chest and gasping for breath.

Racing to his side, she fell to her knees beside him, and reached out cradleing his head against her. He looked up at her, his eyes red and watery, and she forgot all that he had done to her in her fear for the man she loved. "Dean, sweetheart, what's wrong? What's happening?"

Forgetting all thought of trying to be macho, he clutched her hand. "Can't….Breath…heart….racing." He somehow gasped through the invisible bands that were tightening on his chest.

Beth watched as Dean's eyes slid shut, in a dead faint. She reached up to his neck and felt for a pulse, and sighed with relief when she found one, strong if not steady.

Sam had come into the room, and had kneeled beside her by the time Dean passed out, and he looked at Beth with fear in his eyes. "I'll call 911!" He pulled his cell out of his jean pocket, and dialed the number with shaking hands, scared out of his wits at the thought of losing his brother again. That could not happen, he wouldn't allow it.

Beth sat on one side of Dean, holding his hand, while Sam sat on the other doing the same thing, waiting desperately for the ambulance. Both silently prayed that he would be okay, while they stared down at the Dean, his skin pale damp with sweat, his chest rising and falling jerkily with ragged breathing, know that he was the entire center of their life. They knew they couldn't handle losing him again, especially with out even being able to say goodbye. They only looked away from his limp form when they heard the sirens squealing in the night.

Twenty Four Hours Later

Dean woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He knew something was wrong, and was a skilled enough hunter to not open his eyes till he took stock in everything he could before he let the enemy know he was awake. His body felt limp and relaxed, and vaguely like it was floating on top of some warm cuddly lake. He slowly took note of his body. He felt a dull sting in his right hand, and wondered what torture device he was hooked up to. He felt something squeezing his left hand, holding it down. He felt a weight on just his left leg, not to heavy; he knew he could push it off him once he got some strength back. He didn't know where he was, he was starting to think he wasn't in hell. He would be in a lot more pain than he was. Surprisingly he was in very little pain, actually. Scared to find out where he was, but knowing he had to face the music sometime and it might as well be now, he slowly cracked his eyes open.

It took Dean a few moments to get his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, and to fight off the sticky gritty feeling in them. Once he did, he took a slow look around him, first focusing on the dull pain in his right hand. His eyebrows rose in surprise. An IV? He turned to the left, dimly taking in the hospital rooms pale neutral colors, and the vases of flowers that sat on the side counter. He looked down to the left and saw a hand gripping his till the skin was white, it was attached to a much to thin arm, which was attached to a sleeping Lizzy who was sting in a chair, head on his leg. Her face was turned towards his, and she looked like an angel sleeping there next to him. He took a few seconds to take in her appearance even more, and noticed circles under her eyes, and the gauntness of her face. He could tell these last few months had been hard on her.

He moved his head up to see if Sam was there too, and what he saw made his heart stop. Sam was sleeping in a large recliner, legs sprawled out in front of him, arms flailed out to the side, in that typical Sammy fashion. That wasn't what surprised him, it was the fact that Sam and Beth weren't the only ones asleep in the room. He saw Jo, on sitting on top of Sam, with her head on his shoulder. Ellen was lying scrunched in an awkward position on the long window seat, with her jacket under her head for a pillow. Bobby and Rufus were sitting at the small table in the corner, with their heads resting on the cold hard surface. Dean stared in wonder and surprise at just about every single person he knew, dumbfounded that they were all here. Guessing they had come when he, well what ever it was that had happened to him, landed him here. Seeing them here, with him in his time of need rocked him to his core, and he felt the tears come again. Man, he thought, I'm really turning into a girl.

Beth felt a movement under her head and started awake, only to see Dean staring at the roomful of people with tears in his eyes. That's when it hit her, he really didn't know how much everyone loved and cared about him. She sat up, using her free hand to massage her neck. "Hey Tiger." She said softly, "You really gave us a scare." She smiled up at him, concern in her voice.

"What happened?" Dean rasped, once he found his voice.

"Well, my big strong man, _you_ had a panic attack." She softly squeezed his hand and used her other hand to cup his face, and looked into his eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you understand!"

Dean nodded, and looked down sheepishly. "I can't believe I had a panic attack, man it felt like my heart was going to pop out of my chest." He lifted their clasped hands, not wanting to let her go, and ran his arm across his face, trying to get the grit out of his eyes. He didn't want to ask her where they went from here, what she wanted to do about their situation, he was scared. All he knew was that her hand felt wonderful in his, and he was afraid that she would take it away.

Beth could see the fear and hope in his bright green eyes. He was grasping onto her hand like it was a lifeline, and it probably was. The doctor said panic attacks are brought around by fear; usually fear of losing something or someone. After having seen Sam and his drastic change, she knew that when she had turned Dean down, he had thought he had lost everyone. She wanted to make sure that he knew he still had her, so she stood up and took the two steps to the head of his hospital bed. She leaned down and gently kissed him. His mouth was so soft, and his kiss was so unsure, it made her heart break.

Dean was stunned when he saw Lizzy, his Lizzy, lean in to kiss him. He wanted this, this kiss, this moment so bad, but he was unsure what the kiss meant. Was it goodbye, comforting, or the, I want you forever kind. After a brief second he knew, this was the forever kind, he felt Beth's lips press onto his and her arms glide around his neck pulling him as close to her as possible. He felt her climb onto the tiny bed, and lay on top of him, getting as close as she could. He put his left hand around her, pulling her closer, and the right on her belly. He had dreamed of holding her this way, and of her responding to his kiss with passion, but had never dreamed he would feel this amazing when she did so.

Beth tried to make everything she was feeling come out in the kiss; she wrapped a leg around his, and pressed herself as close to him as she could. She ran her hands across his hard chest, and felt his heart race, and heard the accompanying beeps on the heart monitor. Knowing she had to stop, that she didn't want to stress him in his condition, she broke the kiss. She pulled back to look into his eyes, green on green. "Dean." She said gripping the sides of his head firmly.

"Yeah?" He asked, heart racing at the look on her face.

"I love you, and your stuck with me, and I don't care if you like it or not." She said, knowing that would make it easier for him to open up to her, if he thought she thought he didn't want her.

Dean grinned at her, knowing what she was doing, and loving her even more for making it easier on him. "I love you too, and I love our baby. I want you and the baby. I left you because I think you deserve someone a lot better than me, but I'm just to selfish to live with out you."

"Dean Winchester, you're an idiot! There is no one better for me than you, you dumbass." She laughed and swatted him on the back of the head. "I swear, if you leave me again, I'm going to hunt you down myself, and tie you to a chair!"

At her loud voice and laughter, the others started to wake up. They came forward in a rush when they saw Dean was awake, and well. They crowded around his bed, and Sam elbowed his way to the front of the small crowd.

Sam was the first to speak, "You jerk! I swear to God if you ever, and I mean ever scare me like that again, I will kill you!" he popped Dean on the back of the head.

Dean rubbed his head, "Ow, Bitch!"

That short statement told Sam everything was going to be alright between them, and he just smiled down at Dean.

"You idjit, what the hell was that all about? A panic attack? Boy…" Bobby shook his head and trailed off, to emotional to speak. When Dean grinned up at him, Bobby reached over and tussled Dean's short hair affectionately, shocking everyone including Dean.

Ellen and Jo just leaned in and gave Dean a hug, encompassing Beth to as she still had her arms wrapped around him. "We're so glad your ok!" Ellen and Jo said at the same time.

Rufus being a man of few words just nodded at Dean. Dean knew that was a lot from the hardened hunter.

Dean sat in the bed and glanced from one face to another, astonished that they had all come to see him in the hospital. "So, who got me all the girly flowers?" Dean asked, falling back on his sarcasm. The question seemed to release the tension in the air, and they all fell back from the bed.

"Us girls. We knew you would secretly like them." Beth said, as she unwrapped herself from Dean and slowly got off the bed. Her back and neck were hurting and she wanted to stretch it out. She walked over to the flowers and smelled them, thinking of Castiel. She silently wondered where he had gone, and what he was doing. She wished he was here, so she could talk to him, try to make him understand. Almost losing Dean had made her realized that she needed him like she needed air.

An hour later, everyone was talking amongst themselves. Jo and Ellen were discussing a possible case with Rufus. Bobby and Sam were crowded around Dean's small bed, discussing their next move in the fight against future broken seals. Sam ignored the constant vibrating of his cell phone, refusing to answer Ruby's calls. His brother was in the hospital; what ever she wanted would just have to wait.

Beth was in the bathroom filling one of the flower vases with more water. She had just stepped out of the bathroom when a sharp pain wrapped itself from her back to her belly, squeezing her abdomen till she thought it would break. She squeezed the delicate vase and the glass shattered in a thousand pieces, spraying water, glass, and flowers everywhere. Everyone turned to face her, and rushed to help clean up the mess.

Beth grabbed hold of the doorjamb as another pain hit her, and she felt water gush out between her legs. Her head swirled with racing thoughts, it was too soon she was going to lose her baby. She was almost not quite seven months along. She wrapped her free hand around her abdomen, not noticing the blood that poured from the large deep cut on her wrist from the broken glass.

Everyone was to busy cleaning up the mess to notice Beth, the blood or her pained expression. Everyone except Dean, who was watching in horror as the love of his life clutched at her stomach, while blood met the large wet spot forming on the front of her white nightgown. The site was right out of a horror film, the blood staining the bright white of the nightgown, as is stuck to her rounded body. "Lizzy!" Dean screamed. With out thinking, Dean ripped the IV and monitor cords off of him not noticing as blood from the IV wound ran down onto the hospital gown. He raced over to her, cutting his bare feet on the broken glass, but he didn't care, he needed to get to her. He reached her, and wrapped his arms around her catching her just in time to keep her from falling.

Dean carried her to his bed, the blood from his hand melding with hers onto the nightgown, swirling to mix with the amniotic fluid that continued to soak her gown. Dean started screaming for a nurse hysterically, while Ellen and Jo ran out into the hall looking for someone, anyone to help them.

Sam ran to Dean's side and his mouth dropped at the horrific site in front of him. He grabbed the sheet off the bed, and wrapped it around her wrist, trying to stop the bleeding from the deep gash she had gotten from the glass. He looked quickly at Dean, planning on asking him what he should do next, but stopped when he saw the devastation on his brothers face.

Beth looked up at Dean and Sam, gasping around the pain in her belly. "Dean…Castiel….to early, the baby won't make it. Need him." She reached up and with the last of her strength broke the chain on her necklace, pushing in on the center symbol till her thumb bled. She handed the cross to Dean, who slowly took it. She took one last gasp, and passed out. Just then several nurses and doctors rushed in, and ripped her out of Dean's strong arms, and raced her off to the O.R.

_**Ok! One more chapter after this one, hope you liked it, and please, please, please review**_!


	17. Finalefinally

Okay, here it is the final chapter! Ok Ok I know its been over a year….sorry, had a lot of drama in the last year. BUT I did get to meet Jensen, Jared and Misha along with many others from SPN. So its all good right? Well this is the final chapter of Dean and Elizabeth's story, and you finally get to see who Cas ends up with, hope Dear Reader that you enjoy it.

With his tan trench swirling about in the heavy wind, Castiel had spent the night crouched on top of a St. Augustine's Chapel praying. His emotions, which had lain dormant until he had met Elizabeth, had risen to an explosive peak with making love to her. He was lost, he had no one to turn to. He had lost her to Dean Winchester, a man he had betrayed his family for, yet he couldn't be sorry. He could feel the love that radiated off the man for Elizabeth, and he knew they were meant for each other. But that didn't make his feelings for Elizabeth any easier. Castiel was devastated by her lies, and yet he still loved her. He prayed to his heavenly father to ease his pain, as he let the tears fall.

Castiel looked up into the dark night, noticing that clouds were rolling across the infinite expanse of sky, in dark ominous waves. He could feel the electrical pull of the lighting and thunder, and it raised the hair on his arms. Something was happening; he could feel the tingle in his body, the magnetic waves rolling across his skin, and straight to his wings. He stood and let his wings open wide, to absorb the energy. It made him feel powerful, more than he had since his whole defection. Lighting raced across the sky, brightening up the dark city, and his wings created massive shadows across the roof and steeple of the historic church. Within minutes the rain poured down, in sheets, sluicing down his face.

Castiel reveled in the powerful storm, amazed at how it charged him. He had weathered many a storm, but none had felt like this. His face still tilted to the sky, he screamed into the night, letting his anger and sadness out with it. Lightning ruled the sky in an electrical frenzy, and it seemed to lead straight to Castiel. He opened his arms wide, his feathers ruffling in the wind. When the first strike hit his vessel, he screamed, not in pain but in ecstasy. The power that flowed through his body, ending in the tips of his wings called to him, but he knew not what it said. The storm continued for twenty four straight hours, filling the town with water, and Castiel with energy.

As the storm abated, Castiel folded his wings, and ran a hand across his body, leaving his clothes dry as his hands passed over them. He sat down, and gazed across the town. It was dark again, and the town had areas of blackness, he assumed it was downed power lines. He sniffed the air, and breathed in the cleanliness of it. His senses seemed sharper, keener. He could see farther into the dark distance than her ever could before. He could smell the bakery two towns over, and he heard the voices of mothers singing their children to sleep a hundred miles away. He had no idea what was happening to him, and that made him nervous.

Suddenly Cas felt a pull, like his heart was being pulled by some unseen source, and he had to follow. He had felt this pull before, each time Elizabeth had called him via the necklace she wore. He turned his head away from the town, ready to fly as far away as need to be rid of the sensation. Suddenly, his head swam and his chest heaved outward towards hers. He had never felt the pull so strongly before, and his body followed even though his brain tried futilely to stop it. His wings opened, and he flew to the origin of the pull. He flew faster than he ever had before, bidden by a force so strong his now stronger soul still could not deny it.

Before he knew what was happening he was in a hospital room, standing next to Dean, Sam, Bobby and three people he didn't know.

"Cas!" Dean screamed and ran to Castiel, grabbing him by the lapels of his trench coat.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the wild eyed man, surprised that he would dare to touch him in such a manner, after all that had happened. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes, searching for any signs of compassion, and found none. "It's Elizabeth, she went into labor, she is having the baby! Please Castiel, you have to help them."

Cas's eyes grew large and round, and he straightened up to his full height. "What?" Before anyone could speak, he stalked out of the room, tilting his head. He listened for Elizabeth's familiar heart beat. He followed the unstable beat to a bright white room. He saw Elizabeth laying on the table arms wide, and several doctors working furiously around her body. Her eyes were wide open, and she looked terrified.

Elizabeth's eyes met Castiel's, and Castiel let go of all the hurt and pain. He was beside her in an instant, holding her hand. The doctors worked around him, never seeing him.

"Please, Castiel save the baby." She whispered hoarsely.

Castiel looked down at the hand he was holding, trying to come up with something to say to this woman, the woman he loved. He had lost most of his powers since his defection, he didn't know if he had it with in himself to help her and the baby. He saw her bloody thumb, and the archaic symbol cut into it. Now he realized why the pull had been so strong, her blood had called him here, even against his will. He looked around the room, trying to come up with an idea, something to help her. He could hear the babies rapid heart rate slowing, and knew time was running out.

Elizabeth watched Cas as his eyes raced across the room. He has no idea what to do, she thought. He can't help my baby; my baby is going to die. It was her last thought before she fainted from the blood loss.

Castiel felt Elizabeth's hand go limp, and squeezed it tightly. "I won't fail you!" he whispered into her ear, praying it wasn't a lie. He began praying to his heavenly father for help or for the knowledge of what he should do. Suddenly he heard the doctors pulling the baby from its mother, and discussing how to save it. Castiel watched as they put the baby on a small table and began working on it. He could see the baby's soul hovering just outside its body, barely holding on.

Raising his hands to collect all the power he could from with in himself, which was considerable after the storm, he walked towards the tiny infant. He closed his eyes and gently pushed the baby's soul back into its body. He left his hands on its delicate skin, and pushed the power he had gathered into the miniature body.

After a few moments, Castiel felt drained, but he could hear the baby's heart beat get stronger. He opened his eyes to see the baby staring up at him. He ran his hand along side the of the baby's head, and the baby turned it's face towards it. It opened its mouth, trying to suckle, but found nothing. Castiel could hear the doctors talking about the baby, and that it was a miracle it was alive, let alone breathing by itself.

Castiel smiled and looked up at Elizabeth's body. He slowly walked over to it, and touched her hand. He rubbed the soft skin with his thumb, and leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. "Goodbye, my love." He whispered into her ear, and then he was gone.

Dean sat by Elizabeth's side on the small hospital bed, reversing their earlier rolls. She being the patient, and Dean being the worrying lover.

Elizabeth was sitting up, waiting for the baby to come. The doctors had told her they had no idea how, but that the baby was fine, incredibly tiny, but perfectly healthy. She watched as the nurse wheeled the infant into the room, giddy with anticipation of seeing the baby she and Dean had created. She had refused to allow anyone to tell her what sex the baby was, wanting it to be a surprise. She held out her arms and the nurse lay the baby in them.

Dean watched as Lizzy looked down and saw her baby for the first time. He had already held the baby a couple hours before while Lizzy was still in recovery. Now he just enjoyed seeing the love of his life holding onto their child. Her faced glowed, and she looked up at Dean with tears in her eyes. Dean smiled and kissed her forehead.

Beth laid the baby on its back, and marveled at its size. It was so tiny, but every feature, though miniature, was perfect. There were bits of blond fluffy hair, green blue eyes, ten fingers, ten toes, rosebud lips, and a tiny button nose. She slowly unwrapped the blankets and unfastened the diaper.

"It's a boy!" She grinned up at Dean, who was just nodding.

"You expect anything else from a Winchester? There hasn't been a female in our family in years." Dean said laughing.

No one noticed until later the paper that was sitting on the table. It was Elizabeth and Castiel's marriage certificate. Castiel had brought it to her before it could be filed with the city clerks office. It was if their marriage had never happened.

_**Fifty Five Years Later**_

She ran, ran as if her life depended on it, because it did. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her breath burned her lungs. She ran into the alley, only to find the end blocked by a large wall that was impossible to scale. She flattened herself up against the dirty wet brick, and reached into her bag pulling out the large knife. She waited, but not long. There were six of them, but there had been nine. She watched them walk down the alley, their rows of teeth glistening in the moonlight. God, I hate vampires, she thought.

The six vampires, four men, two women, stalked towards her slowly. She had already killed three of them and they were under no illusions that this was just a simple girl. They surrounded her in the shape of a crescent moon, smelling her sweat and blood. They could hear her heart beat fast, and see the blood pumping in her neck. They had her right where they wanted her. They slowly advanced to her, laughing evilly.

Deanna watched them advance, and knew she couldn't defeat them all. She held the large hunting knife her father had given her with one hand. She absently fingered the cross she wore around her neck that her grandmother had given her on her deathbed. It lay next to the amulet her grandfather had given on his, two days after she had received the cross. She thought about her grandparents, and the love they had shared to their dying day. Her grandfather had died two days after her grandmother, unable to live with out her. She had grown up on their stories of being hunters. They had taught her father, Samuel, everything they knew, and he had done the same with his daughter.

Now, twenty five years after her birth, she faced what must be her certain death. She squeezed her grandfathers amulet and then her grandmothers. I'll see you soon Gram and Gramps, she thought as she felt the cross grow warmer in her fingers. Puzzled at the heat, she quickly looked back up and saw that the vampires hadn't paused on their slow progression to her crouched form.

She thought back to the day her grandmother had given her the necklace. That was the day she died, ironically one year ago today, and today she would follow in her grandmothers footsteps. Her grandmother had lain their, weak from the heart attack she'd had three days prior. She was struggling to breath, and had cases of hallucinations, mumbling about angels coming to get her. Her grandfather held her hand, tears in his eyes, and had just appeased her. Saying 'yes, the angels are coming'. Deanna knew there were no such thing as angels, even though her family believed it them. She believed in what she saw, and she had never seen one.

Her grandmother kept mumbling about Castiel not being there, and her grandfather just kept saying that he would come. In a rare moment of lucidity her grandmother had taken off the necklace, which Deanna had never seen her with out, and handed it to her. She had taken it reluctantly, knowing that it meant her grandmother was giving up.

"Press it tight, and he will come." It was her last words to her granddaughter. Deanna remembered that night one year ago vividly. Her grandmother had looked into her grandfathers eyes with such love, and he had leaned over and kissed her one last time. She had died with his lips on hers.

Deanna returned her focus on the vamps that were approaching, racking her brain for a way out of this mess. "Damn it, Winchester, think!" She muttered to herself. Suddenly there was a rush of wind, and what sounded like a massive bird, brush past her. She looked past the vampires in the alley to see a man in a tan trench coat advancing on them. She screamed for the man to run, not wanting the man to get hurt or killed. He just kept advancing. The vampires turned to see who she was talking to, and she took the oputunity to take the head off one. She was just getting to another when the mans eyes found hers. She stopped, dumbfounded. He was beautiful, black hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a tall well built frame that the large coat could not hide. She shook her head to clear it, only to find that the vampires had separated into two groups.

The women had turned to her, while the males advanced to the man. She yelled again for the man to run, but he didn't even pause. She swung her knife upwards, catching the blond one under her chin, smoothly separating the head from her body. She slowly turned to the redhead vampire, and growled at her. The vampire lashed out towards her, and she caught its hand with her knife, cutting but not severing it. The girl screamed in pain, and then charged at her pinning her to the ground. Deanna punched her as hard as she could, know it barely fazed her. She twisted and turned trying to get the girl off her before the vampire could kill her. The vampire got its hands around her neck and squeezed tight, closing off her airway. Just as the blackness started taking over, she felt the girl being pulled off her and saw the vampires head flying through the air.

Gasping, Deanna sat up, trying to ready herself for the next attack. Only to quickly see that the vampires were dead, their heads lying around them like some in some horror movie. She looked at the man, who was now covered in vampire blood. He held no weapon. "How did you do that?" She asked breathlessly.

The man didn't say a word, he just walked towards her. He leaned down getting right into her face. His dark brows furrowed, and he tilted his head, studying her. She leaned away from him, trying to get some of her personal space back. He just took a step closer to her. "Dude, personal space! Besides, your covered in vampire blood, its pretty nasty." She scooted on her butt far enough away from him to get up with out bumping into him., and stood up. The man looked down at himself, and furrowed his brows more, which Deanna would have thought impossible, until he actually did it. Then he did something she would not have believed possible if she hadn't seen it, or lived the life of a hunter. He ran his hand down his body, and the blood disappeared.

Castiel saw the started expression on her face, and was absolutely captivated at the beauty in front of him. She looked so much like Elizabeth, that he knew she had to be a relation, but in his mind she was by far prettier. She had the same dark hair and green eyes, and the face shape was the same, but there was just something about her. He leaned in to get a closer look, and she pulled back again. Thinking of her earlier remark about personal space, he pulled back also. Deciding he better introduce himself to her, he stood tall and flared out his wings. "I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord, Second in Command." He said, proudly.

Castiel remembered getting that title. He had gotten it when the Apocalypse was over, and he had finally met his father. His father had been testing him, and his faith, which he had passed with flying colors. Now he watched as the girl took him in. Her eyes were large and round. Her pretty red lips gaped open. Suddenly she clamped them shut, and leaned towards him a little. His heart sped up, and his groin came to life in a way it hadn't in fifty-five years.

"Castiel? Your name is Castiel, and you're an angel?" Deanna asked, realizing her grandmother had been talking about this man, this angel… or whatever…when she had been dying. "My grandmother was waiting for you, when she died. She kept asking for you."

He looked at her, quietly. "I know, I was there. I welcomed her into the kingdom of heaven, just as I did your grandfather. They are happy and together."

Deanna looked into his eyes, amazed at the depths of blue. She reached up and touched his face, unable to stop herself. His skin was smooth and soft, and his lips were so full she wanted to kiss them to see if they were as soft as they seemed. She felt like the world had stopped and it was just her and the angel.

Castiel felt himself still as she touched him. Her touch brought peace to his mind, and his concerns flew from his brain on the soft breeze. He furrowed his brows, watching the flow of human emotion flit over her face. Disbelief, awe and something else he couldn't quite place.

"I was your grandmothers guardian angel, until the day she gave birth to your father. I had not seen her again, until I helped her cross over. I had no idea you existed."

"I had no idea angels were real. I wonder why she never told me about them, or you? She told me about everything else, but not you?"

"It was probably painful for her to talk about. Don't think of it again." He said as he brought his strong hand to rest on her cheek, cupping it softly.

"Castiel?" Deanna whispered.

"Yes?"

"What is happening?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, wondering if she was feeling the same pull to him as he felt towards her.

"I feel…I feel...I don't know, like something is happening." She looked up at him questioningly.

Castiel looked into her eyes, and ran his other hand down the back of her head, loving the feel of her silky hair under his fingers. He gently pulled her close to him, kissing her softly. He felt her melt into his kiss, and he started kissing her more passionately. The wind picked up and swirled around them, thunder lit the sky and Castiel wrapped his wings around their entwined bodies protecting Deanna. Their hearts beat faster as they kissed, eventually their beats matched in rhythm as their soul searing kiss shattered their hearts and they became one. Their souls knowing they belonged together, even before their minds could comprehend the magnitude of what had just happened….an ANGEL fell in love with a HUMAN….history in the making.


End file.
